Acluofobia
by axter
Summary: Levy le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, Jet y Droy siempre la acompañan a su casa para evitarle pasar un mal rato, pero ellos estan en una misión y la dejaron sola ¿Quién la acompañará? ¿Habrá algun nombre especial para la fobia que aun siente por Gazille?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, espero que les agrade.

Capítulo 1: Misión para hombres.

Todas las noches se sentaba en el balcón de su departamento, leía siempre cualquier libro mientras recibía la brisa fresca de la noche, a Levi le encantaba leer justo en ese lugar para olvidarse de un instante del agobiante calor; de las misiones y de todo lo que la rodeaba, pero esa noche no leía cualquier libro, era la novela que Lucy había estado escribiendo desde hace tiempo y tal y como lo prometió la joven rubia, Levi sería la primera en leerla.

La novela de Lucy trataba de magos, pero más que de magia se trataba de amor, la joven de cabellos azules estaban tan metida en la historia que de sus labios escapó un fuerte suspiro, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el libro contra su pecho — ¡Ah! No puedo imaginarme al protagonista de esta historia, debe ser muy guapo—pensaba en voz alta, cuando de repente sintió que era observada por alguien y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo del balcón, era Gazille quien la miraba extrañado. Levi enrojeció demasiado y tímidamente saludo al cazador de dragones.

— ¡Buenas noches, Gazille-kun! —ella agitó la mano torpemente, estaba un poco nerviosa, él aun le intimidaba.

Él sólo contestó el saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa de medio lado y continuó caminando.

—Todos los de este gremio están locos—dijo para si mismo Gazille y continuó caminando por las solitarias calles. Todas las noches pasaba por ese rumbo, ya que por esa misma calle estaba su nueva casa, Él sabía que ella vivía allí pues el aroma de la joven maga era difícil de olvidar, sobre todo después de casi haberla matado, a ella y a sus dos compañeros Jet y Droy. El cazador de dragones de metal maldijo por primera vez su olfato, él deseaba olvidar el aroma, deseaba no darse cuenta que ella aun le tenía miedo, podía olerlo y reconocerlo en cualquier parte.

Gazille había notado que la luz de la habitación de Levi siempre estaba encendida.

Levi lo miró alejarse e intentó recuperar el aliento y pensar como si nada hubiera pasado, volvió a su lectura y continuó adentrándose cada vez más en aquel romance escrito, este le arrancaba grandes suspiros y hacía volar la imaginación de la joven maga, especialmente en la parte en la que el héroe usa su propio cuerpo para defender a la bella protagonista y esta le recompensaba con un apasionado beso.

La maga miró el reloj ¡Era ya media noche!

—Creo que continuaré mañana, estoy segura que Lu-chan no se molestará si me lo quedo otro día más— y entró por fin a su habitación, dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche y se fue a la cama, aun llevaba la trama de la novela en su mente.

Realmente estaba agotada, había pasado todo el día estudiando y discutiendo de vez en cuando con Jet y Droy, a veces esos dos la desesperaban, pero aun así eran sus compañeros y los estimaba, ese lazo entre los tres creció aun más cuando Gazille los atacó cruelmente; Levi se llevó una mano a su vientre, recordando cuando él le tatuó el sello del gremio de Phantom, tenía que admitirlo, aunque ella aceptaba el hecho de que ahora era un miembro de Fairy Tail, aunque dijera que ya lo había superado, él aun la hacía temblar de miedo.

Cerró sus ojos intentando relajarse y olvidar aquel suceso cruel que aun la despertaba por las noches, trató de suprimir aquellos malos recuerdos suplantándolos por las bellas imágenes que la novela de Lucy le transmitía, si, decidió que definitivamente utilizaría aquellas románticas imágenes para tener dulces sueños durante esa noche y lo logró, en su subconsciente ella podía verse como la protagonista de la historia de Lucy, pero no pudo ver el rostro de su héroe.

A la mañana siguiente en el gremio Jet y Droy discutían sobre quién se quedaría con el amor de Levy, hacían un gran escándalo molestando a todos los que ya estaban presentes para tomar una misión del tablero.

— ¡Silencio! —Gritó Elfman demasiado fastidiado — ¿Por qué no van a fuera y lo arreglan como los hombres? —Levantó su puño. —El que gane se quedará con Levy

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó confundido Droy.

—Quiero decir que…—Elfman no terminó la frase.

— ¡Trío de idiotas! —Interrumpió Kana desde la mesa contigua, dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza y continuó hablando —Levi no es un objeto por el cual puedan competir, porque no le dan un respiro y permiten que sea ella quien decida—

—Ella tiene razón, Droy, tal vez si le diéramos un poco de espacio—Jet le propuso a su compañero, quien desvió la mirada hacia el tablero de misiones.

—Si, creo que ya se que debemos hacer—Droy camino hacia el tablero y tomó un papel —esta misión es para hombres, tomémosla y démosle tiempo a Levi—sonrió triunfal, Jet sólo asintió.

—Idiotas, no me refiero a que la dejen sola—ambos chicos ignoraron a Kana y se dirigieron a Mirajane, quien entretenida los miraba desde hace rato.

—No creo que Kana se refiera a eso, más bien…—Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro la bella joven intentó esclarecer el comentario de Kana.

—Tomaremos esta, Mira-chan, saldremos ahora mismo—Y sin escuchar más razones, ambos chicos salieron del salón para preparar sus cosas y salir a su nueva misión.

Gazille escuchaba el escándalo provocado por los dos jóvenes, trataba de descifrar el por qué pelear por una chica, pero lo más confuso y que no entendía era ¿Cómo atraerían a esa chica alejándose de ella?

Él continuó observando a todos los magos de aquel loco gremio, desde la pelea con Luxus, los demás magos comenzaron a respetarlo y a verlo como un nakama más. Puso especial atención a Natsu, que como siempre comía desesperadamente, mientras Erza les explicaba a él y a Lucy en que consistía su nueva misión. Jubia casi no le ponía atención como antes ya que toda esta se la llevaba Gray y pronto los dos irían a otra aventura juntos.

Gazille caminó hacía el tablero, en donde el maestro Makarov le dejaba misiones absurdamente fáciles para que específicamente él las tomara, pero la realidad era otra, debido a que él era un doble agente y el viejo maestro le daba ese tipo de misiones inexistentes para que pudiera cumplir con la verdadera…espiar al maestro Iván, pero al no encontrar nada, decidió retirarse, odiaba estar rodeado de tanta gente. Pensó en que tal vez regresaría más tarde, sólo tal vez.

Levy se había levantado temprano sólo para continuar leyendo, las horas pasaron sin darse cuenta, hasta que su estómago hizo un extraño ruido advirtiéndole que ya era hora de recibir alimentos, así que fue al gremio para comer algo y de paso vería a Jet y Droy, junto con la posibilidad de salir a una nueva misión y de paso aprovecharía para pedirle a Lucy que le prestara su novela por más tiempo.

La joven maga llego al gremio y ordenó algo para comer, mientras recorría con la mirada todo el lugar en busca de sus compañeros de equipo, más no les encontró y sin remordimiento comenzó a comer. Al terminar observo que ninguno de los dos chicos llegaba y resignada decidió esperarlos. Varias horas pasaron, ya era demasiado tarde y eso dos no aparecían y Levy ya se sentía demasiado aburrida, se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Kana, quien tiraba una y otra vez las cartas en busca de mejor suerte y al mismo tiempo bebía de su vino, como si de agua se tratase.

—Hola Kana—La maga de las cartas hizo un ademán en señal de saludo — ¿Has visto a Jet y Droy? —

Kana bebió varios tragos de vino de su barril y lo después lo colocó sobre la mesa —Se fueron a una misión, dijeron que era sólo para hombres—Tomó el barril y continuó bebiendo.

Levy bajó la mirada, estaba extrañada por el comportamiento de sus compañeros — ¿Me…me dejaron fuera? —y su rostro entristeció al sentirse excluida.

—Ya volverán—Contestó Kana.

Gazille llegaba justo en ese momento al gremio y había escuchado toda la conversación entre las dos magas y de soslayo pudo observar el semblante de la joven de cabellos azules. Y en silencio pasó junto a ellas y se paró frente al tablero en busca de su tan ansiada misión, pero nuevamente no había nada para él y se fue a una mesa lejana y ordenó comida especial para él.

— ¡Bah! Olvídalo Levy, tomate una copa conmigo, yo invito—dijo en voz alta la maga de las cartas al ver que Levy estaba un poco triste.

—Yo…no sé, generalmente no bebo—contestó la jovencita.

—Vamos, sólo esta vez—

—Pero sólo una—

—Esta bien, pero sólo esta vez—Levy dudó por un instante.

Después de todo era difícil aburrirse en Fairy Tail.

Y ambas chicas comenzaron a beber y a platicar acerca de los sucesos vividos días atrás, recordando viejos tiempos y después Levy le contaba acerca de la historia que Lucy había escrito y de lo romántica que esta le parecía.

Mirajane se acercó a Levy con una cálida sonrisa.

—Levy ¿Por qué no me ayudas a atender el lugar mientras llegan los chicos? Creo que tardarán algunos días, así puedes ganar algunas joyas y divertirte al mismo tiempo—Ofreció la maga de clase s.

Levy lo meditó por un pequeño instante —Me parece buena idea ¿Cuándo empiezo? —

—Mañana ¿Te parece? —Levy asintió.

—Será mañana entonces. Ahora me voy antes de que oscurezca— Se levantó de donde estaba sentada, se despidió de todos con una gran sonrisa y caminó hacia la puerta de salida., pero un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, lo que le indicaba que alguien la observaba, se detuvo y se giró para ver quien la miraba.

Era él, Gazille, su mirada penetrante la había hecho voltear, ella saludo temerosamente con la mano, él sólo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza devolviendo el saludo y continuó comiendo; Levy se dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo del gremio.

Continuará...

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? si se me escapó alguna faltilla por allí, me dicen. Quejas y sugerencias también son bienvenidas. Besos.


	2. Celos

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Capítulo 2: Celos.

* * *

Levy salió del gremio tratando de escapar de aquel nerviosismo que Gazille le provocaba, él aun lograba erizarle la piel, tanto que por instante se le olvidó que ella le temía a la oscuridad y ahora estaba paralizada observando el callejón oscuro que se interponía entre ella y su departamento.

Un barullo llamó su atención y la hizo voltear hacia donde este provenía, era el equipo más fuerte, que como siempre se hacía notar cada vez que regresaban. Levy levantó su mano para saludarlos. Creyó que Lucy podría acompañarla a su casa.

Ellos respondieron de la misma manera.

— ¡Hola chicos! Escuché que la volvieron a hacer—Dijo Levy con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Voy a darme un baño—Comentó Erza sin contestar a la pregunta, pues estaba molesta y demasiado hambrienta —Los veo en el gremio—Se despidió con seriedad.

Los demás la miraban boquiabierta, pues Erza se veía un poco molesta.

—Es que Erza-san esta hambrienta—Contestó Jubia que venia del brazo de Gray.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No les pagaron de nuevo por los destrozos? —Levy los miró con curiosidad.

—Sucede que estos dos comenzaron a pelear en el mesón en el que íbamos a comer y nos corrieron—Contestó Gray al mismo tiempo que miraba molesto a Lucy y a Natsu.

— ¡Es culpa de Natsu! —Gritó Lucy.

— ¿Por qué? Yo sólo dije que Virgo era la más bonita y simpática de tus espíritus estelares y tú me golpeaste. No entiendo por qué te pones así, si es verdad—Dijo Natsu con un toque de inocencia.

Una mano se estampó en la cara de Natsu.

Él abrió los ojos grandemente y miró de donde había venido el golpe, Lucy le había dado a Natsu el mejor de sus golpes.

Natsu puso la mano sobre su enrojecida mejilla — ¿Otra vez Lucy? Sigo sin entender—

—No tienes oportunidad con Virgo, ella es un espíritu estelar ¿No entiendes? No puede salir con humanos—Lucy le informó molesta a Natsu mientras le enseñaba la llave dorada.

—Pero Loki salía con chicas—El dragon slayer se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Lucy.

— ¿Y Qué? Loki es Loki—Lucy lo imitó.

Gray bufó aburrido, Jubia los miraba entretenida, pues creía entender todo, Happy sólo los miraba boquiabierto, estaba en espera de una buena pelea.

Levy no quiso intervenir ya que tenía sus sospechas de lo que entre estos dos sucedía.

Gazille se topó con ellos camino a su casa. Jubia lo saludó entusiasmada, pues ella estimaba a su compañero. Claro que teniendo cuidado de no enfurecer a Gray-sama.

— ¡Gazille-kun! ¿Cómo te ha ido? —La maga le sonrió ampliamente.

—Me fue bien—Contestó secamente. Gazille llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y ni siquiera la miró a los ojos, tampoco saludó a los demás.

Levy miró a Gazille de reojo, quiso sonreírle, pero él no la estaba viendo— ¿Lu-chan? —le llamó a la rubia y esta la miró.

— ¿Sucede algo Levy-chan? —Lucy sonrió como si nada sucediera.

— ¿Vas hacia tu casa? Podemos irnos juntas, ya sabes mi problemita—Le susurró al oído. —También me encantaría charlar acerca de tu novela—

— ¡Oh, Levy-chan! No puedo, en verdad deseo comer algo—Contestó apenada la rubia, pero no tardó en tener una idea — ¡Sal Loki de Leo! —Y el joven león salió mostrando su encantadora y seductora sonrisa a su ama.

— ¡Lucy! Estas más hermosa que nunca—Loki pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de la rubia.

Natsu es un despistado, no le dio demasiada importancia, aunque le dio curiosidad saber para que había llamado a Loki si no estaban en combate.

—Loki, acompaña a Levy-chan a casa—Sonrió la joven maga.

— ¡Oh, Lucy! Eso no será necesario. —Sonrió apenada.

—No te preocupes, él puede acompañarte—Le contestó la maga.

— ¿Aun con miedo a la oscuridad Levy? —Preguntó el león.

—Este…yo…no ¿Cómo crees? —Titubeo al contestar, no todos sabían del problema de Levy con la oscuridad.

— ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía! —Gritó Natsu y todos se giraron a verlo —Si puedes sacar a los espíritus para que le hagan compañía a otras personas—Señaló a Lucy con el dedo.

Gazille miró a Loki tomando del brazo a Levy y sus labios se curvaron formando una línea delgada, estaba un poco molesto, aunque ignoraba el por qué de esta sensación.

Jubia miró a ex compañero de Phantom y rápidamente intuyó la razón de su mal semblante.

Lucy volvió a discutir con Natsu.

— ¡No sacaré a Virgo, sólo porque a ti te apetece! —gritó la maga estelar.

— ¿Y que hay de Loki? —El chico de cabello rosado señalo a espíritu de Leo.

— ¡Ya te lo dije! Loki es Loki—

—No se peleen por eso—intervino Jubia—Gazille-kun puede acompañar a Levy, él va por el mismo camino ¿Verdad Gazille-kun? —Jubia le sonrió a su compañero.

Él no entendió muy bien el mensaje —Yo…—miró de soslayo a Levy, quien se tenso ante la propuesta.

—No creo que sea necesario—le respondió a su compañera mientras señalaba a Loki que llevaba en brazos a Levy.

— ¡Adiós chicos los veo mañana en el gremio! —Levy agitó su mano, Loki iba corriendo con ella en brazos.

Lucy sonrió satisfecha al haber podido ayudar a su compañera.

Jubia estaba un poco decepcionada al no haber logrado hacer que Gazille acompañara a Levy, a él le hacía falta tener amigos y pensaba que Levy era especial para el moreno, ella deseaba acercarlos un poco, pues sabía lo arrepentido que él se sentía por haber lastimado a equipo de Levy cuando pertenecían al gremio de Phantom, pues ella se había sentido de la misma manera, pero gracias a Fairy Tail y sus integrantes ella había logrado superarlo, en especial gracias a Gray.

—Gazille-kun ¿Vienes con nosotros? —La maga del elemento agua deseaba hacerlo sentir mejor, pero rápido volteo a ver a Gray —Sólo si a Gray-sama le parece—

—Como quieras—Contestó Gray un poco cansado, lo único que él deseaba era poder comer en ese instante.

Los demás ya se habían retirado.

—No es que a Jubia le guste Gazille-kun, yo sólo tengo ojos para Gray-sama, pero él se ve tan solitario—Nuevamente la joven maga se excusaba con el chico.

—Será en otra ocasión—contestó el dragon slayer —Debo prepararme para una misión—

—Esta bien será después—Contestó Jubia.

Se despidieron Jubia y Gray caminaron hacia el gremio y Gazille tomó la dirección contraria.

* * *

—Loki, no hay necesidad de llevarme cargada, puedo caminar, en serio—

—Levy, fuimos nakamas durante tres años y siempre he sabido de tu fobia a los lugares oscuros, Jet y Droy siempre hablaban de eso—

— ¡Uy! Esos dos bocones—musitó la joven de cabello azul—No es del todo cierto, no es fobia, sólo es un poco de miedo—Trató de ocultar su debilidad.

— ¿En serio? —La miró a los ojos tratando de ver su expresión —Entonces ¿Por qué me estas clavando las uñas? —Loki señalo las manos de la maga.

Levy trató de soltarlo rápidamente, ella se sonrojó muy apenada —Lo siento—

—No tiene importancia, no pasa nada—Sonrió seductoramente —Ya llegamos ¿Ves? fue mucho más rápido—

—Dile a Lucy que estoy muy agradecida y gracias a ti también—Y haciendo un ademán con la mano, la maga se despidió y entró rápido a su casa.

Loki comenzó a caminar con lentitud, después de todo ya había pasado tiempo desde que no recorría las calles por la noche.

Gazille caminaba a paso lento, en el ambiente podía oler el delicado aroma de aquella maga a la que admiraba, su esencia le indicaba que ella tenía miedo y mucho ¿En verdad le temía tanto a la oscuridad? Él guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y levantó su mirada al pasar junto a Loki, quien lo saludó sonriente. Gazille sólo movió la cabeza en forma de saludo, aunque miró al espíritu estelar con desagrado, pues el aroma de Levy estaba impregnado en el traje de Loki.

Levy cerró la puerta dejando a Loki fuera, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de tomar la novela de Lucy y correr al balcón, sentía que debía estar en él, pues Gazille venía justo detrás de ella y no tardaba en pasar.

Justo en ese momento el mata dragones pasaba por debajo de donde se encontraba ella, él levantó ligeramente su mirada y Levy le sonrió.

Ella sentía su cuerpo temblar cada vez que le veía, se ponía tan nerviosa, sentía que un intenso cosquilleo le recorría el estómago y la espina dorsal una y otra vez.

—Gazille—susurró.

Él alcanzó a escucharla y sólo abrió ligeramente los labios, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos y se fue.

A Levy se le borró la sonrisa, estaba un poco decepcionada, aunque no sabía muy la razón del por qué Gazille no le había hablado, pues creía que desde la pelea con Luxus él le miraba como a una amiga.

—Tal vez Gazille se sienta de la misma manera cada vez que yo huyo de él—Pensó algo preocupada — ¡¿Tan mal le he hecho sentir?! Él ha demostrado que quiere ser nuestro nakama y yo aun le rechazo—puso ambas manos sobre su boca y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente —Mañana hablaré con él—

* * *

Natsu y los miembros del equipo ya habían podido comer al fin, Loki había regresado al mundo espiritual y nuevamente Lucy y Natsu volvían a discutir.

— ¡Te dije que no puedo sacar a los espíritus estelares sólo porque a ti te place! No es correcto—Lucy manifestó nuevamente su molestia.

—Yo nunca te pedí que dejarás salir a Virgo conmigo, sólo dije que era bonita y simpática, eso era todo—Natsu le contestó cansino.

— ¿En serio? —

—Si, sólo que tú interpretaste otra cosa—Natsu volteó hacia ella, una gran sonrisa tranquilizó a su compañera.

Ella lo miró fijamente los ojos, la sonrisa de Natsu siempre lograba tranquilizarla, aun cuando la exasperaba casi siempre.

—Natsu siento haberte dicho que…—Fue interrumpida por una voz casi infantil.

— ¡Natsu-san! —Wendy había llegó corriendo al gremio al escuchar la noticia de que su nakama mata dragones había regresado y al verlo se lanzó a abrazarlo sin temor —Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Natsu-san—

Natsu sintió como la chica golpeaba su pecho y se abrazaba a su cintura, le parecía demasiado extraño ser recibido de aquella manera, pero le alegraba, él le sonrió a Wendy y cuando levantó la mirada para ver a Lucy, esta se estaba retirando del gremio.

Gray se levantó casi desnudo y de nuevo volvió a retar a Natsu y como siempre él aceptó.

— ¡Gray-sama! ¡La ropa! —señaló Jubia.

Pero Gray comenzó a pelear sin darle importancia a la poca ropa que aun le quedaba.

Pronto todo el lugar se vio envuelto en tremenda disputa, botellas y vasos volaban por todo el gremio, algunos iban cayendo noqueados conforme se adentraban a la pelea, Gray cayó a un costado de Jubia, sin nada de ropa, pues Natsu lo había vuelto a hacer, le quitó como siempre sus pantaloncillos.

— ¡Gray-sama! ¿Esta bien? —Pregunto preocupada la maga.

Gray se paró de un salto y con el ceño arrugado miró a Jubia —Jubia, préstame tus bragas—

El rostro de Jubia enrojeció violentamente — ¿Acaso? ¿Acaso Gray-sama…?—

— ¡Vamos Jubia, no tengo tiempo!—Gray ordenó con seriedad y estiró la mano.

Jubia sintió que no había opción, así que con mucho cuidado de no enseñar algo más, se las quitó y se las entregó en la mano a Gray, quien rápidamente se las puso y regresó a la pelea que no tardó en ser detenida por el maestro Makarov.

Jubia salió corriendo de la pena que había sentido al entregarle las bragas a Gray.

Por lo demás, la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad.

Al terminar de cenar Natsu fue en busca de Lucy, estaba seguro de que ella estaba a punto de decirle algo y tenía curiosidad por saber qué era, además quería preguntarle por qué se fue sin despedirse de nadie.

Gray regresó a su casa y al desnudarse para ir a tomar un baño, notó que la ropa interior no era suya y comenzó a recordar paso a paso lo que había sucedido, hasta que cayó en cuenta que esas bragas eran de Jubia.

— ¿Ella? ¿Me las dio? —Gray abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, recordó también como el rostro de la maga del elemento agua enrojeció tanto al entregárselas. —Iré a regresárselas mañana—

* * *

Levy llegó muy temprano para ayudar a Mirajane a limpiar el lugar antes de abrir, todo estaba destrozado.

— ¿Cómo haces para tener el lugar en perfectas condiciones todos los días? —Preguntó la maga de cabello azul.

—No te preocupes Levy, esto estará listo mucho más rápido de lo que crees—Respondió Mirajane.

Ambas comenzaron a limpiar el lugar, ya que los demás magos no tardaron en llegar y el lugar se lleno rápidamente.

Levy miraba hacia aquel rincón en el que siempre estaba sentado Gazille, ella siempre lo observaba desde su lugar, siempre tan callado y tan solitario, pero esta vez su lugar estaba vacío.

Varías horas pasaron y Gazille no aparecía.

—Gazille-kun esta de misión, Levy-chan—La voz provenía detrás de ella, Levy volteó y allí estaba Mirajane con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡No es lo que crees! —Agitó sus manos en señal de negación.

—No creo nada, sólo he notado que toda la mañana te las pasado mirando el lugar en el que Gazille siempre se encuentra—

—Es sólo que…le debo una disculpa—contestó apenada —Y esperaba hablar con él hoy—

—Oh, esperemos que no tarde para que te sientas tranquila, aunque creo que no tardará—

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

—La misión que escogió era demasiado fácil—Mirajane se llevó un dedo cerca de la boca —Demasiado fácil para cualquiera diría yo—

—Que extraño—Susurró Levy.

* * *

Lucy apenas estaba abriendo sus ojos cuando pudo observar una silueta que estaba frente a ella, frotó con delicadeza ambos ojos y por fin pudo ver bien.

— ¿Natsu? —

—Quiero preguntarte algo—Dijo con seriedad.

— ¿No pudiste esperarme en el gremio? ¿Tenías que llegar desde temprano a mi casa? —

—Estoy aquí desde anoche—

— ¡¿Qué tú qué?! —Gritó enfurecida.

—Creí que tenías algo importante que decirme y tenía que saberlo, pero estabas tan cansada que no te desperté y yo me quedé dormido—

— ¡Ay no! ¡¿Qué pensarán los demás?! —El pálido rostro de la rubia se enrojeció de tan sólo pensarlo.

— ¿De qué hablas? No hice nada malo, ni siquiera leí tus cartas, ni miré nada más de lo debido, aunque…—Natsu rascó su cabeza —hablas dormida—

Lucy temía haber hablado de más— ¡Eres un tonto! No entiendes nada—

—Entonces ¡Tómate la molestia de explicarme! —

— ¡Sal de mi casa! —

Natsu obedeció y se despidió con una gran sonrisa —Te espero en el gremio—en verdad él no entendía nada.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola a todos, lamento la demora, es que había estado terminando un fic y además este me costó un poquito de trabajo, lo tuve que leer y releer y de repente me emboté leyéndolo que creo que lleva algunos errores, si es así les pido disculpa.

Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios en especial a: **Gabe Logan, Minagi Soryu, Yangchen, Harlett, Suigin Walker **también gracias por leer.

Y quiero desearles ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2010 A TODOS!

Prometo actualizar para el próximo sábado, nos leemos pronto.


	3. Ceguera

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

La tarde en el gremio fue tan ajetreada como todos los días.

Macau pasó el brazo izquierdo de Kana sobre su cuello y la ayudó a salir del salón de Fairy Tail, pues había estado bebiendo todo el día y ahora estaba demasiado ebria como para sostenerse por si misma, ni siquiera podía pronunciar claramente una sola palabra.

Charle consideró que Wendy aun era demasiado pequeña para estar fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche, así que ellas se retiraron antes que nadie.

Natsu miró con agrado la gran sonrisa de Lucy, pues así era la mujer que él conocía y sentía que ese semblante le sentaba mejor que cuando lloraba o estaba enojada, él la observó durante largo tiempo y pensó que ella se había vuelto aun más fuerte.

Lucy volteó rápidamente a ver a Natsu cuando se percató que la observaba, por un leve instante sus miradas se cruzaron, en el rostro del mata dragones se reflejaba un sonrisa de lado a lado y en el de ella los colores subieron de tono rápidamente. Natsu dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada.

—Lucy, pareces tomate—

Ahora Lucy enrojeció, pero no por los motivos anteriores, sino por el coraje de ser exhibida por Natsu ante todos.

—Tal vez tiene fiebre, un poco de hielo la enfriará—Dijo Gray quien comenzaba a moldear un poco de hielo.

—Tal vez si se lo pones en el cu…—Quiso hablar Happy, pero Lucy lo interrumpió.

— ¡Eso es acoso, gato!—Gritó enfurecida.

—Puede que funcione—Gray levantó una ceja y continuó moldeando el hielo.

—Ja, no lo dudo, después de todo Lucy tiene un gran traserote—Natsu apunto hacia Lucy, quien enrojeció cada vez más.

Erza ya estaba fastidiada de escuchar las tonterías que estos decían y con una sola mirada logró hacerlos callar.

—Dejen de decir cosas acerca del gran trasero de Lucy—

— ¡Aye! —Respondieron al unísono los dos muchachos, pues sentía la mirada amenazadora de la Titania.

— ¿Tu también, Erza? —Preguntó Lucy acongojada.

Levy llego hasta la mesa del equipo más fuerte y les sirvió la cena.

Natsu comenzó a devorar todo lo que le habían servido, en cambio Lucy se estaba reprimiendo de comer bocado alguno.

Levy parpadeó varias veces al notar la extraña expresión en el rostro de la rubia — ¿Sucede algo Lu-chan? —

Lucy movió su cabeza en forma negativa. —Nada de que preocuparse Levy—

—Entonces ¿Por qué no has probado tu cena? —Señaló el plato.

— ¿Crees que tengo un gran trasero? —Preguntó un poco triste.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices Lu? Pienso que tienes bonito trasero—Movió rápidamente ambas manos en señal de negación —Pero no pienses que me gustan las chicas—

—Entiendo—Lucy sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró instantáneamente cuando un vaso pasó muy cerca de su cara y tuvo que esquivarlo. Una nueva pelea se había desatado.

El vaso estuvo a punto de golpear a Levy cuando Lucy logró quitarse, Levy sólo espero el golpe, pero este nunca llegó, de hecho ella escuchó el vaso romperse, ella abrió sus ojos y allí estaba él, parado justo en frente de ella, sólo pudo ver su fornida espalda.

—Gazille—Susurró.

—Hola Levy—Gazille volteó a verla y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa discreta.

— ¡Gazille-kun! —Levy se abalanzó sobre el pecho del dragón slayer, este enrojeció casi imperceptiblemente y sus ojos se abrieron ante tal sorpresa. — ¡Me da gusto verte de nuevo!—

—Pero sólo salí un día—Contestó suavemente Gazille, mientras levantaba ambos brazos y los colocaba sobre la espalda de la joven maga, correspondiendo así la calurosa bienvenida.

Lucy se alejó de ellos para darles su espacio, no quería interrumpir tan adorable escena, hasta estaba pensando plasmarla en su próxima novela.

La maga de azulado cabello se dio cuenta de lo que por impulso había hecho, se sobresaltó en gran manera cuando sintió las cálidas manos de Gazille sobre su espalda y rápidamente se separó de él, sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue tono rozado.

—Lo…los siento, Gazille-kun ¿Quieres que sirva tu cena? —Jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos, pero pronto disimuló su nerviosismo al esbozar una gran sonrisa.

Gazille la miró perplejo, de repente no entendía la actitud de la joven, a veces parecía temerle y otras extrañarlo.

—"Tal vez no es temor lo que siente cada vez que me ve" —Pensó Gazille, mientras asentía en silencio.

Levy corrió torpemente hacía la cocina para traer rápidamente la orden de Gazille.

Natsu quien había observado y escuchado todo desde primera fila no tardó en acercarse a nakama para molestarlo.

—Veo que le gustas a Levy Gazille ¿Quién podría imaginarse que una chica se fijaría en ti? —Se burló.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de chicas, tragafuegos de circo? —Gazille cruzó los brazos y le dedicó una mirada llena de desdén a Natsu.

—Vamos, no soy ciego y puedo ver que ella no te es indiferente ¿Me equivoco? —Seguía tratando de enardecer al mata dragones de metal.

— ¿Dices no estar ciego? Lo dudo, sino desde hace tiempo te hubieras dado cuenta que la maldita coneja babea por ti—Miró de soslayo a Lucy, quien había escuchado la indiscreción de ambos chicos.

— ¡Dejen de decir sandeces! —Gritó Lucy demasiado avergonzada, después cubrió con ambas manos la enrojecida tez de su rostro.

—Creo que no son sandeces—Intervino Gray con seriedad.

—Opino igual—Dijo Erza antes de llevarse otro bocado a la boca.

Gazille sintió que alguien faltaba en esa mesa, así que miró inquisidoramente a Gray — ¿En dónde esta Jubia? ¿Acaso salió de misión? —

Todos miraron el asiento vacío de la maga del elemento agua y luego las miradas furtivas se dirigieron hacía el mago alquimista. Gray sólo sintió que se hacía más pequeño, tal vez ella estaba avergonzada por prestarle sus bragas y él aun no había tenido el valor de hablar con ella.

—"Con razón sentía que algo me faltaba en mi brazo" —Pensó Gray al percatarse que ella estaba ausente, era una sensación extraña no tenerla todo el día pegada a él, una cosa era cuando estaban en alguna misión por separado y otra que ella no estuviera junto a él estando los dos descansados. —"Tal vez sean las únicas bragas que tiene y por eso no ha salido, iré de inmediato a devolvérselas" —Todos observaban con atención los gestos que Gray hacía, lo vieron levantarse decidido y lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que este salió abandonó el gremio.

Gazille sólo encogió los hombros restándole importancia a lo que aquel grupo decía o hacía, camino hasta llegar a su mesa de siempre y se sentó solo como siempre.

—"Entonces ella si siente algo por mi, eso es imposible, ella es muy joven, además yo le hice mucho daño cuando pertenecía Phantom ¿Me habrá perdonado? No, creo que ese olor a adrenalina en su sangre es por miedo" —Él dejó sus ensoñaciones al ver como Levy ponía un plato con su alimento favorito sobre la mesa, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de ella y respondió de la misma forma.

Levy ya le había visto sonreír de forma irónica, pero esta vez su sonrisa era sincera.

Gazille estaba a punto de comer lo que habían dejado frente a él, pero notó que Levy aun no se retiraba, tenían la sospecha de que ella tenía algo importante que decir.

— ¿Gazille? —El tono con el que ella comenzó hablar era serio

— ¿Mm? —Abrió ligeramente sus labios, sus miradas se cruzaron por un leve instante, pero él rápidamente miró hacia el piso.

—Esta noche…—

— ¿Si? —

— ¿Puedes acompañarme a mi casa? —

— ¿No prefieres que lo haga Loki? —Preguntó tratando de averiguar que pasaba por la cabeza de la maga.

— ¿Loki? —Preguntó extrañada. Ella movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. —No. Necesito hablar contigo ¿Puedes esperarme? —

Pareció que Gazille lo meditaba.

—Sino puedes, no te preocupes, ya será en otra ocasión—Respondió ella con desánimo.

—No tengo prisa por irme—

Los ojos de Levy brillaron de alegría — ¿Significa que sí? —

Él asintió en silencio, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de medio lado. Ella corrió a donde estaba Mirajane para pedirle autorización de salir un poco antes.

Mirajane vio entusiasmada a su joven compañera, se inclinó un poco hacia un lado y miró hacía la mesa en donde estaba el dragón slayer. —Ve, sé que los has estado esperando con ansias—Le sugirió con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Con ansias? —Preguntó apenada.

Mirajane asintió—Anda ve con él de una vez, mi hermano me ayudará a limpiar el lugar—

— ¡Gracias Mira-chan! —Un fuerte abrazo selló la complicidad de ambas chicas.

Levy corrió al baño a arreglarse un poco el cabello, se sorprendió demasiado al notar lo que hacía —"Estoy… ¿Entusiasmada? No, sólo estoy un poco nerviosa, él es sólo mi nakama" —Pensó tratando de autoconvencerse.

Entre momentos tranquilos y discusiones el día había terminado sin novedad alguna, los magos agremiados salían uno a uno hasta que el lugar quedaba totalmente desierto.

Levy y Gazille salían juntos de aquel lugar, ambos con la mirada en direcciones opuestas y sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Gray caminaba hacia la casa de Jubia, llevaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, no sabía lo que en realidad le diría, pensaba que tal vez comenzaría con una disculpa, pero posiblemente ella no deseaba verlo. Estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de la maga del agua, titubeó en tocar la puerta, pero se armó de valor y por fin llamó, no espero mucho para que ella abriera lentamente y a medias la puerta, Gray notó la mirada sombría de la joven.

—Gray-sama ¿Usted aquí? —Preguntó un poco sorprendida.

—Sólo vine a…te traje tus…—Sacó aquella prenda de su bolsillo —gracias—Habló con seriedad y estiró la mano para que ella las tomara, pero ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos.

—Ah… ¿Sólo vino a regresar las bragas de Jubia? —La mirada de Jubia se ensombreció un poco y tomó las bragas de la mano de Gray.

Él sintió como los delgados dedos de aquella maga rozaban su fría mano, sintió como una descarga eléctrica invadía su espina dorsal y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacía Jubia, pero esta ya se había retirado.

— ¡Ju…! ¡Rayos!—

Ella cerró la puerta dejando a Gray fuera de su departamento.

Continuará…

Hola chicos, saben, me atoré un poquito en la actualización de este capi, sé que es cortito, las musas suelen ser algo escurridizas, pero quiero dejar algo para después. Quiero agradecerles que sigan leyendo pero en especial a: **Gabe Logan, Suigin Walker**, me encantan los fics de ambos. Gabe Logan, gracias por el consejo.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Bueno antes que nada pido una disculpa por la tardanza, exámenes ya saben. Pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste.

**Notas: **

"Lo que esta entre comillas" son pensamientos.

—Lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos—

Lo demás son narraciones mías.

**Capítulo 4:**

Jubia había cerrado la puerta y se recargó en ella, cerró sus párpados suavemente mientras escuchaba que Gray se alejaba.

— ¿Jubia habrá hecho bien al dejar afuera a Gray-sama? —Se cuestionó a ella misma por la actitud tomada momentos atrás. Es sólo que ella también había recibido un pequeño consejito de la maga de las cartas.

"—Tal vez deberías separarte un poco de él—La maga dio un gran sorbo a su vino.

— ¿Mm? —Jubia miró a Kana con interés —Jubia no entiende lo que Kana-san quiere decir—

—Vamos Jubia todo mundo sabe que estas enamorada de aquel témpano de hielo, pero los hombres suelen aburrirse cuando una chica esta pegada a ellos todo el día, mis cartas dicen que sería bueno ganar su a atención—

— ¿Jubia puede hacer eso? —Kana asintió. — ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? —

—Déjame ver—Y una vez más esparció sus cartas en la mesa —Si, aquí esta, debes ser un poco indiferente, alejarte un poco, con esto no me refiero a que tomes misiones para alejarte de él, tal como lo hicieron esos dos bobos, pero si compórtate como el hielo, fría y de ves en cuando habla con otros hombres, más ten cuidado de no pasarte ya que los extremos pueden ser peligrosos.

—Sin extremos, Jubia lo tiene—La maga del agua sonrió, sería algo difícil alejarse de Gray, pero si eso lo unía más a ella entonces valdría la pena."

Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo detrás de él y pedirle una disculpa pero después de recordar todas y cada una de las palabras de Kana y se armó de fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo.

* * *

Gray vio extrañado como Jubia le cerraba la puerta en la cara, intentó hablarle pero ella no lo escuchó, tardó un par de minutos en salir de su asombro y en cuanto lo hizo se alejó de aquel lugar.

— ¡Maldición! —Musitó molesto — ¿Desde cuando Jubia no quiere verme? —Gray analizaba paso a paso lo que él le había hecho o dicho el día de ayer para ver si podía encontrar el motivo de la molestia de Jubia —No creo que fuera para tanto, creo que se molestó porque le pedí las bragas, pero ya se las devolví—Gray hablaba solo camino a su casa, pateaba enojado las piedras que se le atravesaban. Llegó a su casa y con toda tranquilidad se quitó la ropa, se recostó con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca y nuevamente Jubia se hacía se hacía presente en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Lucy había salido un poco deprimida por los comentarios acerca de la talla de su trasero, sentía que aquellos chicos se confabulaban para hacerla rabiar.

— ¡Cuidado Lucy! —Le gritaban unos hombres que regresaban en su barco pesquero y como siempre ella los ignoró y siguió caminando por la barda del malecón.

— ¡Natsu eres un idiota!—Gritó molesta, después dejó caer los hombros con pesadez y suspiró —Hasta Happy es más romántico que él—

* * *

Después de la pelea que se había desatado en el gremio Natsu volteó con una sonrisa victoriosa hacia la mesa en donde siempre estaba él y todos sus compañeros de equipo, pero sólo estaban Happy y Erza quien ya se estaba retirando.

—Erza—Natsu la llamó y ella se detuvo.

—Ella ya se retiró—

— ¿Eh? —

—Lucy, se fue a casa, estaba molesta porque te burlaste de su trasero—Ella sabía de antemano que él le preguntaría por Lucy.

—Pero siempre lo hago—Contestó con indiferencia, pero una mirada gélida de Erza hizo que esa actitud cambiara.

—Se ve que no sabes nada de chicas, cuando te burlas del cuerpo de una mujer tiras su autoestima por la borda—Dijo seria.

—No entiendo—Se rascó la cabeza.

—Ya me di cuenta—Lo miró de soslayo —me voy, estoy muy cansada—

Natsu parecía confundido ¿De cuando acá Lucy se deprimía por sus comentarios?

—No, Lucy no es así ¿Tú que piensas Happy? ¿Happy? ¿En dónde se ha metido? Espero que no haya ido a intentar cortejar a Charle—

Natsu con toda la intención caminó hacia su casa pero inconscientemente y sin darse cuenta ya estaba bajo el balcón de Lucy.

—Le demostraré a Erza que sí sé de chicas y que Lucy no se deprime por cosas banales como la apariencia—Un puñetazo en su mano y una gran sonrisa eran la muestra de su determinación. Saltó hasta el balcón y se metió a hurtadillas, al darse cuenta de que Lucy no estaba en la habitación se sentó en una de las sillas y observó que en la mesa estaba un pedazo de pastel, notó que apenas si le había dado un mordisco.

—Que raro, a ella le encanta el pastel ¿En donde estará? —Puso especial a su oído pues su olfato le indicó que ella ya estaba en casa y la sorprendería como siempre —Bueno—encogió los hombros —sería muy descortés dejar este pastelillo a medias—y sin permiso alguno se dispuso a devorarlo.

* * *

Gazille caminaba al lado de Levy, ambos continuaban sin decirse nada, él miraba hacia el lado contrario y de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada furtiva a la maga de azules cabellos. Pronto comenzaron a adentrarse por aquel callejón oscuro, ella aprisionó el fuerte brazo de Gazille, quien la miró con curiosidad.

—Entonces es cierto—masculló él.

— ¿Eh? —

— ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? —

—Eh…un poco…si—Una sonrisa fingida se dibujó en los tiernos labios de la maga.

— ¿Un poco? —Preguntó

—Si—su voz era un poco temblorosa.

— ¿Es por eso que la luz de tu habitación siempre esta encendida? —

—Tal vez—

— ¿Y también es por eso que tus uñas están enterradas en mi piel? —Señaló con su dedo el lugar que ella estaba presionando.

Levy retiró sus manos rápidamente y bajó la mirada demasiado apenada. —Lo siento Gazille ¿Te lastimé? —

—No, puedo soportarlo hasta llegar a tu casa—

— ¡Oh,Gazille! ¡Qué pena! No quiero pellizcarte todo el camino—

—Sólo falta poco para llegar—Tomó a Levy en brazos y la cargó—El otro día vi que Loki te llevaba en brazos—mencionó algo molesto.

Levy amplió los ojos ante la sorpresa y sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas haciéndole sentir que su rostro ardía y agradeció mentalmente que estuviera oscuro, sino Gazille notaría que su cara parecía un tomate.

—Yo…—

—Sé que tienes miedo Levy, puedo verlo y olerlo, pero aun así sigo pensando que eres genial—Él sonrió de medio lado, Levy lo observó con cuidado, por un breve instante su mirada se quedó fija en la de él, estaba admirada por la confianza que el mata dragones le transmitía a pesar del miedo que alguna vez le tuvo después de que la atacó.

Ella cerró suavemente sus ojos y pasó ambos brazos alrededor del varonil cuello y recargó su rostro en el pecho de aquel mago, escuchando los suaves latidos del corazón de Gazille, los cuales comenzaron a aumentar de ritmo.

Él sintió como ella se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello, un extraño hormigueo comenzó a sentirse en su pecho y el sutil aroma de la maga que inundaba su sentido del olfato hacía que un intenso escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal.

—Será mejor que me de prisa, parece que se acerca una tormenta—y emprendió la marcha hacia la casa de la maga.

Levy no contestó nada, sólo se abrazó con más fuerza del cuello de Gazille y puso su cara sobre el hombro del mago.

Gazille sintió como ella se recargaba sobre su hombro y luego como ella escondía su nariz entre este y su cuello, sentía el cálido respirar de la joven sobre su piel, la cual se erizó ante el suave contacto de la chica, se paralizó por breves segundos, pero pronto se recuperó y continuó caminando.

Levy mantenía los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo, si, pero él estaba logrando que esa sensación desapareciera, al menos por ese momento. El sonido de la respiración agitada de Gazille por lo rapidez con la que caminaba y sobre todo por llevarla en sus brazos la hacía sentirse tranquila y protegida, ella estaba disfrutando de ese momento.

—Hemos llegado—La voz del muchacho la sacó de su ensoñación.

— ¿Eh? —Levy parpadeó varias veces, era verdad, ya estaban frente a su departamento.

Gazille colocó a Levy en el piso y de nuevo ambos se quedaron en silencio por un breve lapso de tiempo, hasta que él decidió romperlo.

— ¿Había algo que querías decirme Levy-chan? —La miró con curiosidad.

—En realidad sí Gazille—Contestó e hizo una breve pausa mientras acomodaba sus ideas, Gazille esperó con paciencia. —Sé que he sido un poco descortés contigo y quiero pedirte una disculpa—

— ¿Una disculpa? —

—Si, ella asintió—tú sabes, borrón y cuenta nueva, tal como se lo dijiste a Jet y Droy, tú has demostrado que quieres ser nuestro compañero y yo me he mostrado demasiado renuente contigo—

— ¿Una disculpa? —

—He visto tu esfuerzo al querer pertenecer a este gremio y quiero decirte que tú también eres genial y que eres buen nakama—

— ¿Un buen nakama? —

—Si—Levy jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos.

—No te preocupes Levy, no hay por qué disculparse—Se sentía un poco decepcionado, pero al final sólo fingió una sonrisa —Yo también te consideró mi nakama—hizo una pausa—Levy me tengo que ir—Levantó una mano a manera de despedida, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Gazille-kun? —Levy lo llamó.

Él se detuvo y se giró a verla.

— ¿Te gustaría pasar y tomar un poco de té con migo? —Gazille frunció el ceño, estaba desconcertado—Aunque no tengo metal para ofrecerte, pero tengo pastelillos—Levy le sonrió cálidamente y él correspondió a aquella dulce sonrisa.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión—respondió amablemente

—Oh—Contestó Levy un poco desilusionada, aunque ella no entendía bien el por qué de esta sensación, pero trató de disimularlo.

Y de nuevo él se dio media vuelta y caminó un par de pasos, pero al sentir la tibia mano de la joven aferrarse a la suya se detuvo completamente y no pudo continuar su camino, volteó de nuevo a verla, sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa cuando vio que ella esta completamente sonrojada y algo nerviosa; podía sentir que ella estaba armándose de mucho valor para detenerlo, pues la adrenalina que el cuerpo de Levy producía inundaba los sentidos de Gazille.

—Por favor—suplicó en suave susurro.

—Levy—una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en los labios del moreno —puedo sentir tu miedo, entiendo a lo que te refieres cuando dices que somos nakamas, pero no tienes que estar junto a mi si no quieres—Intentó alejarse, pero Levy no se lo permitió.

—Sólo…esta vez, me gustaría que…—ella estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía como expresarle a aquel imponente hombre lo que sentía sin parecerle atrevida.

— ¿Si? —Le instó a continuar.

—Que platicáramos un poco acerca de nosotros, quiero decir que me conozcas un poco más y que también me veas como tu amiga—

Él frunció el ceño desconcertado, pero rápidamente relajó su expresión.

—Si es eso, no te preocupes, —insistió —ahora, en serio debo irme esta comenzando a llover—Gazille levantó la palma de su mano permitiendo que algunas gotas de lluvia cayeran en esta. Pero Levy continuaba sin soltar su mano, hasta que él la retiró con delicadeza —Tal vez otro día—

Levy asintió resignada, aunque ella sonreía, en sus ojos se podía ver que no estaba siendo honesta, ella se sentía triste. Ella observó como Gazille se alejaba despacio y decidió que era mejor entrar, subió a su recamara y sentó en la cama tratando de analizar todas y cada una de las sensaciones que ese hombre le provocaba, puso una mano en su pecho al sentir como su corazón golpeaba violentamente su pecho y ese hormigueo en toda su región abdominal, la hicieron suspirar sonoramente, además sentía como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago y nueva mente un suspiro escapó de sus delicados labios, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el mullido colchón y una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su juvenil rostro, estaba emocionada porque Gazille la había acompañado por primera vez hasta su casa, pero esa sonrisa se borró de repente cuando el fuerte viento abrió de golpe la ventana del cuarto de la maga haciendo que la vela que iluminaba el lugar se apagara, dejando la habitación completamente en penumbras.

Continuará…

¿Qué tal les gustó? espero que haya sido de su agrado, quisiera agradecerles a todos por leer este fic y gracias a los que me han dejado su comentario y ellos son: **Yangchen, Gabe Logan, Shakanrose, Suigin Walker y Campanella.**

Permitánme contarles que cuando conocí este grandioso manga, inmediatamente me encontre que si había y encontre uno de mi pareja favorita que fue escrita por Suigin Walker que es Habilidad de percepción. He estado leyendo poco a poco cada uno de los fics. Ok ya no los aburro más nos vemos...


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola chicos! Sé que me he tardado demasiado, pero para ser honesta no se me había ocurrido nada, andaba corta de inspiración, así que de antemano pido una disculpa y aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo 5:**

Levy se sobresaltó al escuchar que la ventana era golpeada por el viento, un pequeño grito salió desde el fondo de su garganta cuando la luz de la vela se extinguió. Su fobia no tardó en causar estragos en su persona; lo primero que logró hacer fue abrazar su almohada con fuerza y haciendo un gran esfuerzo estiró su mano para alcanzar el buró que estaba al lado de su cama. Con desesperación buscó los fósforos dentro del cajón, su mano temblorosa revolvía todo lo que éste contenía.

Gazille caminaba rumbo a su departamento, cuando un olor muy familiar llegó hasta su nariz. Él se detuvo intentando averiguar de donde provenía esa esencia y al percatarse que emanaba del camino que había recorrido, corrió angustiado hacia la residencia de Levy. Al llegar al departamento saltó hasta el balcón y suspiró aliviado al ver que su compañera se encontraba bien físicamente, pero aterrada por la oscuridad. Por lo demás todo parecía normal, aunque le parecía demasiado extraño que su ex compañero de gremio sólo entrara y saliera como si nada.

Levy estaba asustada e inútilmente continuaba buscando la pequeña cajita de cerillos. Aún no se había percatado de que Gazille se encontraba sobre su balcón; ni siquiera tuvo idea de que un antiguo miembro de Lord Phantom había irrumpido en su casa, lo único que deseaba era encender de nuevo la vela al lado de su cama.

—¿Levy? —la llamó, pero ella no le prestó atención.

—¡No encuentro…no encuentro mis fósforos! —decía con ansiedad.

Gazille se acercó con lentitud, se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de la mesita y con delicadeza retiró la mano de la maga y metió la suya sacando los tan ansiados cerillos y encendió de nuevo la vela.

—Ya pasó, Levy —observó que la maga abrazaba con fuerza sus rodillas mientras escondía su rostro entre ellas—. ¿Estás bien?

La joven de cabellera azul levantó su mirada, sintiéndose muy avergonzada al mostrar su mayor debilidad frente a Gazille.

—Gazille, yo… —una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—, estoy apenada.

—Levy, debes controlar tu miedo, sabes que la vela tarde o temprano se apagará.

Levy movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Imposible; la vela tiene un hechizo que no permite que su llama se extinga ni con el viento más fuerte, por eso creo que todo fue demasiado extraño —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Al escucharla, las sospechas del Cazador de Dragones se reafirmaron, ya no había duda alguna: Totomaru había estado allí. Era el único que podía controlar el fuego, incluyendo el creado por la magia, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué intentaba hacer en casa de Levy?

Observó con cuidado el departamento de su compañera. Haciendo uso de su olfato buscó algún indicio de aquel que alguna vez perteneció al equipo Elemento 4 de Lord Phantom, pero él ya había desaparecido.

—Gracias por haber venido, tenía mucho miedo —la voz de Levy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Gazille arrugó preocupado el entrecejo, después sonrió con sorna, por lo que observaba pronto tendría algo de acción, ya que tal vez Totomaru lo estaría esperando.

—No te preocupes, sólo fue el viento —colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Levy y le revolvió el cabello—. Haz de nuevo tu hechizo y regresa a la cama.

Él se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero Levy le había sujetado el brazo, Gazille la miró sorprendido, ella miraba hacia abajo y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

— ¿Levy? —preguntó confundido.

—Gazille yo…tengo algo que he querido decirte, yo… —el cazador de dragones esperó que ella no le diera el mismo sermón de hace unos minutos—, me…

Esa misma habladuría de ser compañeros o de que ya lo había perdonado. Él no quería su perdón…

—Me gustas… mucho.

…la quería a ella.

Al escuchar las palabras de Levy, quien cada vez más parecía un tomate, se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y la miró directo a los ojos.

"¡Genial! Años de entrenamiento con Metallicana y nunca me enseñó cómo reaccionar en estos casos. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer o decir?", pensó.

Ni siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada. Por un instante el mismo se reprochó mentalmente por su inexperiencia, pues vivió muchos años lejos de su especie y cuando estuvo cerca de la gente, esta se alejaba por temor, incluyendo los de su gremio.

—Yo… no sé qué decir —contestó.

Se sentía como un tonto en ese momento, siempre tenía respuesta para todo, pero en ese momento, no encontraba ninguna.

Levy no sabía que pensar en ese momento, en verdad ella esperaba otra respuesta por parte de Gazille.

—Lo siento, Gazille, no quería parecer atrevida —soltó su brazo—, pero si tú no sientes lo mismo… comprendo y te aseguro que podremos seguir siendo compa…

Gazille pasó su mano por detrás de la nuca de la joven maga, atrayéndola bruscamente hacia él, dejándola a escasos centímetros de su propio rostro.

—Entiéndelo, Levy —una sonrisa retorcida curvó sus labios—. No me interesa ser tu compañero.

Levy le miró con temor y decepción.

—Entiendo —intentó alejarse del agarre del Dragón de Metal, mas él no se lo permitió.

—No, no entiendes, Levy —unió su boca a los labios de la maga en rudo e inexperto beso—. Quiero algo más —susurró entre los rosados labios de la maga.

Levy parpadeó varias veces, esto sí era una sorpresa para ella, así que levantó sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Gazille y besarlo con suavidad y con su lengua le delineó los labios en una silenciosa petición para entrar a su boca.

Gazille la tomó de la cintura y separó sus labios dándole acceso a su cavidad, estremeciéndose al sentir como la lengua de la maga acariciaba la suya.

También era el primer beso de Levy, pero agradecía enormemente el haber leído la novela de Lucy y ahora ella estaba viviendo su propio cuento de hadas.

—¿Significa que aceptas? —El Cazador de Dragones preguntó en suspiro—. Ahora debo irme —besó la frente de la joven y trató de alejarse de ella, pues debía ir tras aquel intruso.

Pero para Levy no era suficiente, quería que él se quedara un poco más, así que le tomó la mano y con mirada suplicante le pidió quedarse.

—¿Levy? —Estaba un poco sorprendido—. Si alguien me ve salir tan tarde de tu casa les daremos de que hablar en el gremio.

—No creí que te importaran las habladurías Gazille —ella sonreía con timidez.

—A mi no me importan esas cosas, pero ¿a ti? —mencionó despreocupado.

—Eh, creo que un poco. Sí, pero prefiero arriesgarme con tal de que te quedes un poco más, además esta lloviendo demasiado fuerte y te puedes resfriar.

Gazille sonrió de medio lado, después de todo, Totomaru podía esperar.

Lucy salió del baño, su cuerpo estaba envuelto sólo por una toalla, se sentía un poco más relajada después de tantas tensiones que había pasado en el salón del gremio, ni siquiera había podido probar su comida por culpa de los comentarios acerca de su cuerpo.

—Natsu tonto —ella aún no se percataba de la presencia del Dragón de Fuego.

Se acercó al espejo y retiró su toalla para corroborar si los comentarios eran ciertos. Estaba tan entretenida mirándose hasta que escuchó un fuerte carraspeo, observó en el reflejo por encima de su hombro y allí estaba él, muy quitado de la pena, con una cucharilla en la boca.

Un fuerte gritó escapó de los labios de la rubia mientras, la cara de Heartfilia estaba totalmente roja de vergüenza y coraje, y demasiado furiosa se cubrió con la toalla que había lanzado a la cama mientras tomaba sus llaves que estaban sobre el pequeño tocador.

—¡Ábrete puerta de la Doncella!

Virgo apareció ante un sorprendido Natsu, quien no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué Lucy había llamado a su Espíritu Estelar.

—Ordene, princesa —Virgo parpadeó varias veces al mirar—. Princesa, creo que no es apropiado que esté desnuda delante de hombre que no es su novio —la doncella le habló con calma mientras la cubría con la sábana.

—¡Virgo castígalo! —el espíritu había escuchado perfectamente la orden, pero había confusión en la misma, su ama le pedía castigarlo pero realmente no sentía lo que decía. No le quedaba otra más que obedecer. Miró apenada al joven de cabellos rosados, quien parecía contento de estar allí.

No, definitivamente Natsu no sabía que era lo que sucedía.

—Sí —y cuando Virgo saltó hacía Natsu, Lucy le gritó que se detuviera.

—No entiendo, Lucy —dijo Natsu.

—Te he dicho que no entres así a mi departamento. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Él rió.

—En realidad, Gazille dijo algo que me tiene confundido y Erza también dijo otra cosa que no comprendo; sé que tu no eres así, pero quiero escucharlo de ti.

—Princesa, ¿todavía quiere que lo castigue? —Lucy negó en silencio—. Bien, me retiro.

—Dime que tú no eres de las mujeres a las que les importa la apariencia física.

Lucy resopló con cansancio.

—Así que eso era… y ¿qué te dijo Gazille?

—Algo así como que…babeabas por mí.

—N-no hagas caso Gazille es igual de torpe que tú y… y… —Lucy enrojeció y no paraba de decir incoherencias, pues ella estaba presente cuando el Dragón de Metal hizo ese comentario.

—Realmente no le entendí —contestó con inocencia.

De repente se levantó y se paró sobre el marco de la ventana preparándose a salir.

—Pero me da gusto saber que tú no eres de ese tipo de chicas vanidosas, sabía que te conocía demasiado bien —una gran sonrisa iluminó la cara del Dragón de Fuego y salió de la habitación de un solo salto.

La rubia dejó caer sus brazos sobre los costados y resopló cansina.

—En realidad, Natsu, no me conoces nada bien… tonto —y sonrió con melancolía.

Jubia continuaba debatiéndose en su interior, caminaba de un extremo de su habitación al otro, estaba indecisa si salir corriendo en busca de Gray y pedirle una disculpa o aguantarse tal y como se lo aconsejó Kana.

—El señor Gray debe estar molesto con Jubia.

—_Oui_, _oui_, _oui_.

Jubia volteó sorprendida, esa voz la recordaba perfectamente y ese acento francés sólo podía ser de su ex compañero: Monsieur Sol.

—¿Sorprendida, _chére_?

—¿Señor Sol? ¿Ha venido a unirse al gremio junto con Jubia y Gazille? —preguntó con ingenuidad.

—_Non_, _non_, _non_ —movió su índice de un lado al otro—. Más bien traigo… una amable invitación de parte del maestro José.

Jubia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente; tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Quiere volver a verte a ti y a Gazille. Formaremos de nuevo el gremio.

—Sería un gremio oscuro.

—Así es.

—Jubia no puede regresar, Jubia es feliz en Fairy Tail.

—_Non_, _non_, _non_, el maestro José sabía que dirías eso, así que te envió un mensaje.

Jubia estaba un poco angustiada, ella no deseaba volver a Lord Phantom.

—Si no regresan, las personas a las que estimas saldrán heridas.

—Ellos ya han demostrado que son fuertes, no me intimida.

—Pero todos se enterarán que Gazille es un espía del maestro Iván.

La Elemento 4 lo miró confundida.

—No sé de que me habla.

—Platica con Gazille y dile que no sólo será Fairy Tail el que se entere de que es un agente del maestro Iván, sino que este se enterará de que es un doble agente y lo asesinará, eso sin contar el odio que sentirán los de este gremio por ustedes dos.

—Jubia no tiene nada que ver en esto —contestó furiosa.

—Lo sé, pero ellos no—hizo una pausa—. No falten y si estimas a ese corriente Cazador de Dragones no faltes o todo se sabrá y ya sabes las consecuencias para él.

Y así como apareció el ex Elemento 4, desapareció.

La maga estaba realmente angustiada, no estaba segura de que debía hacer, ella estimaba a su compañero. No sabía en qué estaba metido, pero aun así lo estimaba y no pensaba dejarlo solo. Le diría lo que había sucedido y lo acompañaría para resolver este problema juntos, así no dañarían a sus nuevos compañeros.

Tomó su sombrilla y salió rumbo al departamento de Gazille.

**Continuará.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Chicos quiero agradecerles a las personas que me han estado apoyando con sus comentarios y ellos son:**

**Gabe Logan, Suigin Walker, Yangchen, Campanella, Shakanrose, Looney D., Angelzk, pero en especial…gracias Looney D.**

**Nos estamos viendo. Besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola chicos! Sé que les debo una gran disculpa por no actualizar a tiempo y en verdad me disculpo, ando sin pc y en ratos lo hago en compus ajenas, otra razón es que me quedé sin beta y la verdad es una lástima ya que ella hacía un gran trabajo y me enseñó varias cosas, así que este capítulo se lo dedico a ella e igualmente deseo que ustedes lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 6:**

Gazille escuchaba la relajada respiración de la joven maga, su delicado y pequeño cuerpo estaba en las mismas condiciones, ahora ella ya no sentía miedo. La extraña sensación en el estómago del Cazador de Dragones le hacía sentirse temeroso…, o eso pensaba él. Estar al lado de la chica lo inquietaba, sentía la ansiedad de hacer algo más que abrazarla, era algo extraño para él. El mago sacó lentamente el brazo que estaba bajo el cuello de Levy, con todo el cuidado de no despertarla, tenía que buscar a su ex compañero Totomaru. Debía enfrentarlo, mas no quería preocupar a la chica, así que despacio se levantó de la cama y la cubrió con la sabana.

Gazille intentó salir sigilosamente, sin embargo, él nunca le dio la debida importancia a Jet y a Droy, quienes regresaban de su misión y lo vieron salir de la casa de su amor platónico, lo cual les preocupó en un comienzo, pero de inmediato fueron a revisar la casa de su compañera y se dieron cuenta de que ella simplemente dormía con tranquilidad y eso los deprimió bastante, ya que desde hace algún tiempo ambos imaginaban lo que Levy sentía por Gazille, aunque ella siempre lo negaba.

Ambos magos se miraron en silencio y salieron abatidos del departamento y de la misma manera se alejaron de éste.

–¿Crees que la hemos perdido, Jet?

–No quiero saberlo, a mi no me importa lo que haya pasado entre ellos.

–¿Entonces tú también piensas que ellos dos…?

–Es obvio, Droy, esos dos se gustan desde hace mucho. Sabía que eras lento, pero no tanto.

–Tengo que saberlo, ¡tengo que saber si ellos dos…!

–¿Para qué? ¿Tiene algún caso? Ya te dije, a mi ya no me importa, ¡pero sí le dejaré bien claro a ese bastardo que no le permitiremos que le haga daño! –habló Jet, con decisión y Droy asintió al estar de acuerdo.

Los dos magos, aunque un poco cansados, decidieron ir tras Gazille para enfrentarlo, quien había detectado el aroma de los muchachos antes de salir de la casa de la maga, pero no tenía la intención de perder el tiempo escondiéndose, ya que el rastro dejado por Totomaru se había desvanecido, haciendo mucho más difícil encontrarlo. Sin embargo, tal parecía que aquel hombre poco le importaba esconderse, mas había algo que tenía intrigado al cazador de dragones y era la mirada de aquellos dos chicos. ¿Qué demonios pensarían esos dos? Gazille se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

–Que piensen lo que quieran por ahora, después ajustaré cuentas con ellos.

Al Dragón de Hierro no le pareció correcto que ellos entraran a casa de Levy sin su consentimiento o el de ella.

Buscó a Totomaru por toda Magnolia, pero desgraciadamente la lluvia no le permitía hacer mucho, así que pensó que lo mejor sería regresar a casa. Al llegar a ésta se su sorpresa fue grande, pues en la entrada estaba parada su compañera de muchos años Jubia, quien corrió a recibirlo.

–Gazille, esta noche Jubia tuvo una visita.

–Yo igual.

–El señor Sol dijo que Gazille es espía del maestro Iván y que debe regresar a Lord Phantom si no quiere que el maestro Makarov y todo Fairy Tail se entere de esto.

El rostro de Gazille se tornó serio.

–Debo ir.

–Jubia debe ir también.

–No es necesario.

–El señor Sol dijo que ambos debemos ir o también incriminarán a Jubia.

–Pero Lord Phantom fue disuelto.

–El maestro José ha vuelto y nos quiere a ambos.

–Es mi problema, quédate.

–Jubia no puede hacer eso, dirán que Jubia también es espía y el señor Gray odiará a Jubia y eso no…

–Si te vas de todos modos te odiará… de todos modos nos odiarán.

–Pero no lastimarán a nuestros amigos.

–¿Lastimarlos?

–Jubia no dejará a Gazille solo, Jubia te ayudará a resolver este problema y regresaremos; enfrentaremos al maestro José y regresaremos.

–Salgamos ahora —Gazille tenía un plan para no ser descubierto ante Iván, Makarov era el único que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo al igual que era el único que podía ayudarlo contra José.

–¿Puedes dejar un mensaje que sólo pueda leer el maestro Makarov?

–¿Un mensaje codificado?

Gazille asintió.

–Jubia sabe hacerlo, se lo haré llegar y nos iremos.

Gazille escribió y Jubia hizo un conjuro que ocultaba el mensaje y con su magia de agua lo hizo llegar hasta el gremio, sin embargo nadie más que el anciano podía leerlo y lo más seguro era que no lo recibiría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Jet y Droy ya tenían varios minutos esperando a Gazille, les había parecido extraño ver a Jubia fuera de su casa, así que se ocultaron y esperaron hasta que él llegara, tal vez descubrirían algo que lo alejara de la pequeña Levy, pero nunca esperaron enterarse de que él fuera un espía.

–Por algo nunca confié en ese bastardo —dijo Jet.

–Debemos hablar con Levy —confirmó Droy.

–No Droy, ésto es delicado, algo no concuerda: ¿para qué enviar un mensaje al maestro? Algo anda mal…muy mal.–Dijo después de meditarlo por unos segundos.

Jet colocó su mano sobre su barbilla y observó a ambos ex Phantom alejarse, pero se sorprendió cuando Gazille volteó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, Jet palideció, el cazador los había descubierto, no quería imaginar de que forma morirían a manos de esos dos. —Hablemos con el maestro—Jet corrió velozmente hasta donde el maestro descansaba.

— ¿Sucede algo Gazille? —Jubía quien caminaba adelante, se detuvo al percatarse de que su amigo ya no le seguía.

Gazille sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma negativa.

— ¿Es la pequeña Levy quien te preocupa?

Él guardó silencio.

—Todo mundo lo sabe—Jubia observó como Gazille bajaba su mirada—No te preocupes enfrentaremos al maestro José y volveremos con nuestros nombres limpios.

—Tsk—el cazador cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho, no quería pensar qué sucedería si el maestro Iván se enterara de este descuido.

Con gran nostalgia en el corazón, ambos magos abandonaron Magnolia.

Fuertes golpes en la puerta despertaron al anciano Makarov, quien con pesadez se levantó a abrir, esperaba que fuera algo urgente, de lo contrario, quien estuviera detrás esa puerta lo pagaría muy caro.

— ¿Me pueden decir qué sucede?—preguntó el maestro cuando vio el rostro aterrado de aquellos dos jóvenes.

—Maestro, Gazille y Jubia se han ido de Magnolia, pero sabemos que han dejado un mensaje secreto para usted en el gremio—

Makarov tomó su bata y sin decir nada más corrió al gremio por aquel mensaje, al llegar a este se encontró con una burbuja de agua que flotaba en el aire y al tomarla en sus manos, tomó forma y apareció el mensaje escrito por Gazille.

Los ojos del maestro se ampliaron a medida que avanzaba en las líneas de aquel recado, gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaron por la frente del anciano.

— ¡Jet! —

— ¿Si? —

—Ve por Gray, Erza y Wendy ¡Droy! —

— ¡Ordene maestro!—

—Ve por Lucy, Natsu, Kana y Levy ¡Rápido! —

Ambos muchachos salieron a toda prisa.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho Jet? —Droy miró preocupado a su compañero.

—A pesar de que el tipo no me simpatiza, sé que no es un traidor, es nuestro compañero y debemos ayudarlo.

—También me sorprende que el maestro reaccionara de esa forma, generalmente dice: "Aquí no tenemos magos que no puedan ocuparse de si mismos."

—Es por eso que presiento que algo no encaja, Gazille es algo más que el espía de Iván.

Y los dos jóvenes se separaron para buscar a quienes les habían encomendado.

Ya reunidos todos en el gremio el maestro daba instrucciones de su misión.

—Erza, Levy, Gray, Jet y Droy irán a buscar a Gazille y a Jubia, sólo vigílenlos y traigan información, no tomaremos acción todavía—Dijo con seriedad el anciano.

— ¿Qué haremos nosotros? —Preguntó Kana, quien aun estaba un poco ebria.

—Tú, Natsu y Lucy traerán a Luxus al gremio…díganle que su abuelo quiere verlo—Y entregó un papel con la posible ubicación de su nieto.

— ¿Nos dirá qué pasa maestro? —

—Aun no Erza, hasta que Luxus este de regreso al igual que ustedes con la información de aquellos dos—

— ¿Quiere que los castigue por haber desertado? —

— ¡He dicho que no tomaremos acción alguna! —El maestro se mostraba desesperado, él había metido en esto a Gazille y si su hijo Iván se enteraba de que el muchacho había estado trabajando como doble agente, entonces entre él y José les destruirían la vida a esos jóvenes magos.

—Sólo…sólo infórmame Erza, ya veré yo como rescatarlo, no se expongan a José—

—Así será maestro—

Levy aun no entendía que estaba pasando ¿Por qué Gazille y Jubia había salido así como si nada en medio de la noche? ¿Qué estaba ocultando el maestro? Y ¿Qué tenía que ver Luxus en todo esto?

—Gazille…espero que estés bien…Gazille—Levy llevó sus manos al pecho, suplicaba que él no los hubiera abandonado, que todo fuera una simple confusión y nada más.

Por su parte Gray también tenía preguntas, Jubia nunca lo hubiera dejado de esa forma ¿O si?

En medio de la noche ambos grupos emprendieron la búsqueda de esos tres, sólo deseaban encontrarlos rápido y bien.

Continuará…

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya agradado y de nuevo mil…mil disculpas. Ahora quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han seguido y en especial a los que me han dejado reviews y ellos son: Looney D., Gabe Logan, Yangchen, Lady Crowned, Angelzk, Miyu Tsukiyomi, Bellatrix Uchiha, Selene-Moonlight, sakuno, Suigin Walker, nenekotuki, Mizuki, Eyes of cat, Meikyo, karla


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola chicos! Antes que nada quiero presentarles a ustedes mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado, pero en verdad este semestre ha sido para mí el más estresante que he vivido, pues fue el último y mañana acabará casi todo (me voy a extraordinario en una materia) pero tuvo su recompensa, por fin acabe la universidad y quiero compartir mi alegría con ustedes por medio de este capítulo y hacerles la promesa de continuar pronto ya que tengo menos presiones.

Bueno no se diga más, disfrútenlo.

* * *

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 7.**

El grupo de Erza caminaba bajo la lluvia, sin saber siquiera por donde empezar a buscar, no podían concentrarse, ya que en sus cabezas rondaban miles de suposiciones del por qué se habían marchado.

La búsqueda de los dos desertores era difícil, mas no imposible, su misión era sólo encontrarlos y regresar al gremio con la información.

— ¡Rastreo!—dijo Levy y una palabra tomó forma sólida y comenzó a seguir el camino por donde Jubia y Gazille habían pasado.

—Bien hecho Levy—dijo Erza con tono serio, sólo esperaba que la huida de sus compañeros no se tornara en una batalla contra ellos u otros magos. —La misión es encontrarlos, no hablaremos con ellos y mucho menos pelearemos, son órdenes del maestro—

— ¿Olvidas el olfato de Gazille? Él se dará cuenta de que lo seguimos—Gray intervino.

—No lo he hecho, es por eso que seguiremos de lejos sus pasos—Contestó la líder.

—Será imposible evitar una pelea contra ellos—comentó Droy.

Levy se llevó ambas manos a la boca — ¡No! De nuevo una pelea contra él no—pensó afligida. Temor y tristeza embargaron su corazón.

— ¡No habrá pelea! —Erza ordenó enérgicamente—Aún son nuestros compañeros.

Jet observó con atención la mirada llena de pánico de la joven Levy, mas no sabía si era por su fobia a la oscuridad o por el temor de enfrentarse a Gazille.

—No temas, estamos juntos en esto—comentó el mago mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pequeña compañera.

Ella sólo bajó la mirada y guardó silencio.

Todos caminaban a prisa para darle alcance a la palabra sólida que los guiaría hasta los desertores.

Mientras tanto Gray se preguntaba qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de esa tonta maga de agua ¿Acaso fue tan grave haberle pedido sus bragas? Siempre lo hacía con otras personas cada vez que se daba cuenta de que se quedaba completamente en pelotas ¿Y qué? No pasaban de darle un buen golpe a la cara y de decirle que se fuera al cuerno o a saludar a su mamá y muchas otras partes que dudaba existieran, pero ¿tanto le molesto cómo para largarse? ¿Con Gazille? Por favor, no era para tanto, ella le debía una explicación y se la tendría que dar, así tuviera que congelarla casi completamente. Gray caminó aún más furioso.

Jet y Droy fueron demasiado prudentes al no comentar nada acerca de la plática entre la element four y el cazador de dragones, no querían lastimar aún más a Levy.

* * *

Al escuchar el fuerte estruendo varios magos se pusieron de pie, mas una fuerte ráfaga de agua los tumbó al suelo, pues Jubia acababa de derribar la puerta usando su magia. Al lado de ella estaba Gazille, serio y con el ceño fruncido.

Frente a ellos la figura de un demacrado y delgado hombre estaba sentada sobre un trono de madera, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su mano, mientras los miraba con aburrimiento.

—Después de haber vivido los peores momentos en prisión, me encuentro con que dos de mis mejores elementos me traicionaron al unirse a mi peor enemigo—

Gazille apretó fuertemente la mandíbula al escuchar la lúgubre voz de su antiguo maestro.

Jubia sólo tembló al mirar sus sueños desvanecerse.

— ¿Qué es tan importante para Iván como para nombrarte su espía? —

Gazille guardó silencio por breves segundos.

—La manera de derrotar a su padre—contestó después de pensarlo.

— ¿Y la hay? —

—No—

José se levantó lleno de rabia y con su magia lanzó a Gazille varios metros lejos de él.

Jubia amplió la mirada, estaba completamente paralizada mientras observaba como su amigo rompía varias mesas y sillas al estrellarse con ellas y él ni siquiera estaba usando sus escamas de dragón de hierro.

Gazille se levantó con dificultad, alzó su mano y limpió la sangre que resbalaba desde su ceja hasta su barbilla.

—Me da gusto saber que aún me guardas algo de respeto—Caminó hasta donde Jubia se encontraba—Ah, el amor. Nos abandonaste por amor, lástima que nunca te corresponderá—

La maga sólo bajó la mirada, pues suponía que después de lo que acababa de hacer, Gray jamás la perdonaría.

El silencio de la chica molestó en gran manera a José, quien velozmente levantó su mano y un rayo de luz salió de esta y atravesó el estómago de Jubia, pero al estar hecho de agua, este volvió a regenerarse de inmediato y aun así ella tampoco contestó el ataque.

—No te confíes querida, sabes muy bien que puedo destruir tu cuerpo de agua—

El rostro de Jubia estaba demasiado pálido, sabía que él no estaba bromeando.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere el maestro de nosotros? —Ella preguntó con temor.

—Terminar lo que empezamos hace tiempo—

Gazille y Jubia se miraron en silencio.

—Adivinaron, esta vez mataré a Makarov y a su gremio de hadas, los aplastaré como simples moscas, sólo esperaré el regreso de Aeris—

— ¡Nos rehusamos a destruir a Fairy Tail! —Jubia intervino apasionadamente mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en uno de agua, ella estaba dispuesta a morir en batalla contra su ex maestro antes que luchar contra su gremio.

—Sabía que lo dirías Jubia, pero tengo un as bajo la manga—José rió estruendosamente—pues tengo una sorpresa para ti querida—

Aeris apareció justo detrás del maestro José y Gazille se quedó petrificado ya que su olfato jamás lo había percibido, pero inmediatamente sonrió, estaba excitado por la gran batalla que se aproximaba, mas su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció al escuchar el grito de Jubia, se giró a verla y notó que ella estaba tirada en el suelo intentando levantarse débilmente.

La maga se había apresurado a atacar al maestro, pero al avanzar hacia el frente sintió que chocaba contra un muro invisible, después una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y no pudo avanzar más, apenas si podía levantarse.

—Te lo dije querida, tengo un as bajo la manga—la escandalosa risa de José retumbó en aquellas lúgubres ruinas a las que él llamaba guarida —El agua es conductor de la electricidad—

Gazille arrugó el ceño, corrió contra el maestro dispuesto a romperle todos los huesos para liberar a Jubia, pero había un problema y ese era Aeris y al parecer este no se tentaría el corazón para quitarle su magia o la de Jubia, así que se detuvo, no porque tuviera miedo de su antiguo compañero, no tenía miedo de morir en batalla, pero no quería ver que lastimaran a Jubia, no a la única persona que lo había tratado como a un amigo dentro y fuera de Phantom.

—Así me gusta, —miró la cara del cazador de dragones, la cual sólo reflejaba impotencia. —Aún faltan muchos de mis hijos, en cuanto estén todos reunidos atacaremos de nuevo Fairy Tail y no fallaremos esta vez—sonrió al imaginar la cara de los miembros de ese gremio.

Gazille cruzó los brazos, sentía que en ese momento José lo tenía agarrado del cuello, no podía hacer nada por ahora, sólo le restaba esperar a que el Maestro Makarov encontrara el mensaje por la mañana, mientras encontraba la manera de liberar a su compañera.

José sentía que había doblegado al cazador de dragones, aunque por otro lado imaginaba que en algún momento intentaría rebelarse, pero por alguna extraña razón ese chico había cambiado demasiado y tal parecía que no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la vida de Jubia; no, definitivamente él nunca le había enseñado eso, por lo visto Makarov le había echado a perder a sus chicos, entonces ¿Por qué era espía de Iván? No, algo andaba mal o simplemente Gazille no quería ser descubierto por los de Fairy Tail. José movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando despejar su mente de tanta pregunta, sólo debía tener una cosa en la cabeza y esa era matar de una vez por todas a Makarov y desintegrar al gremio de Fairy Tail; El Maestro José salió de la sala y detrás de él salió Aeris dejando solos a Jubia y Gazille.

Gazille acercó la mano para tocar lo que no podía ver, aquello que estaba encerrando a la maga de la lluvia y lo que obtuvo fue una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo arrojó varios metros lejos de esa jaula invisible.

—Descuida Gazille, pronto será de día, el maestro Makarov sabrá que hacer—su débil voz apenas fue escuchada—no te preocupes por Jubia, vete de aquí, Jubia esperará—

—El maestro ya se ha dado cuenta, puedo oler que Levy y otros se acercan—Gazille observó el rostro expectante de Jubia —El cubito de hielo viene con ellos—

Jubia sonrió ilusionada, su querido Gray venía a salvarla y eso la hizo sonrojarse.

—Despierta, esos idiotas vienen a la boca del lobo—La sacó de su ensoñación.

A Jubia le sorprendió la tranquilidad y el poco interés que le ponía al asunto.

— ¡Gazille-Kun, detenlos!—

Él la miró con curiosidad ¿Acaso lo creía tan tonto? ¡Claro que los detendría! Aunque eso significaba que tal vez tendría que herirlos un poco de nuevo y tener que ser desterrado de Fairy Tail tal como le sucedió a Laxus, pero que más daba, esos tontos no eran rivales para José, debía actuar prontamente o ellos morirían a manos de ese mago, así que salió corriendo de la cueva, los enfrentaría, les haría creer que salió del gremio por su voluntad y los echaría de ese lugar, debía ser convincente o el maestro se daría cuenta, ya que lo más seguro era que él estaría observándolos.

Gazille se apresuró al encuentro de los magos de Fairy Tail, esperaba no tener que pelear con ellos, sólo deseaba que entre ellos se encontrara uno tan prudente como para retirarse, no quería tener que herir a aquellos que le recibieron en su gremio, tanto le había costado ganarse su confianza y la del maestro Iván y ahora aparecía José y lo arruinaba todo, todo lo que había logrado hasta el momento se había ido por el caño en menos de una noche.

— ¡Maldito maestro José! —Pensó con ira—en cuanto libere a Jubia, lo mataré, si Makarov no lo hace, lo haré yo—

Corrió aun más rápido que antes hasta que estuvo frente a Erza, quien lo miraba con su ceño arrugado, parecía que en silencio le reprochaba su traición al gremio, después miró a Levy, podía oler su miedo, se debía a esa fobia a la oscuridad, pero aun así ella se apresuró a buscarlo.

—Váyanse—

— ¡De ninguna manera! —Gritó Gray— ¿En dónde esta Jubia? ¿Qué le has hecho? —

Gazille sonrió de manera retorcida.

—Ella ya no quiere verte—Gray retrocedió confundido, esa no era la Jubia que él conocía— ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —Gazille se colocó en posición de ataque, no dudaría en lastimar, aunque fuera un poco, al tempano de hielo con tal de que se fueran —Váyanse, no dudaré en matarlos—

Erza se colocó frente a Gray.

— ¡Basta ya! —Miró con severidad al cazador de dragones —No sé que esta sucediendo aquí, pero no permitiré que pelees con mis compañeros—

Gazille supo en ese momento que los compañeros de equipo de Levy no habían dicho nada acerca de lo que habían escuchado, de otra manera Titania ya lo estaría atacando a diestra y siniestra, ella ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de por qué él había salido tan repentinamente.

—Nos iremos ahora mismo—Erza señaló con firmeza.

— ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo Erza? —Gray gritó molesto.

Ella sólo miró a Gray y este sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

— ¡Escuchen bien todos! Nadie esta obligado a permanecer en este gremio y no podemos obligar a Gazille a regresar ¿Es esta tu voluntad Gazille? —

Gazille parecía meditarlo por unos segundos.

—Que pregunta tan idiota haces Erza Scarlet ¿No es obvio? —él se burló con descaro.

La pelirroja era mucho más perspicaz de lo que Gazille imaginaba, ella notó con facilidad lo que él intentaba hacer, después de todo ya había sucedido algo similar con Lucy, Gazille se estaba sacrificando o estaba siendo vigilado.

— ¡Retirada! —la maga señaló el camino de regreso.

—Pero…—Levy intentó intervenir, pero Jet fue veloz y la tomó del brazo.

—He dicho…retirada—ella apretó sus puños con impotencia y caminó abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros —No me obliguen a llevarlos arrastrando al gremio—los miró con determinación.

Levy no quería irse, pero sus compañeros la obligaron a caminar, pero se fue tratando de escudriñar la mirada de aquel que unas horas antes le pedía que fueran algo más que simples amigos, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, regresaría por él, le debía una explicación y tendría que dársela tarde o temprano; comenzó a caminar obligada por su compañeros, no apartó sus ojos de los de Gazille hasta que este desvaneció su sonrisa burlona y se dio media vuelta para regresar de nuevo a la guarida de José.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado, mientras Erza y los otros magos ya estaban de regreso con las novedades para el maestro, Natsu, Lucy y Kana se encontraban en el tren fuera de Magnolia, su misión: pedirle a Laxus que regresara al gremio lo antes posible, el problema era si este aceptaría o no.

—Natsu esta muy mal—señaló Kana.

—Siempre—respondió Lucy con indiferencia, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Kana.

— ¿Pelea de novios? —

—No…no es así…yo…—Lucy se ruborizaba exageradamente.

—Lo es—dijo melodiosamente.

— ¿Estas ebria? —preguntó Lucy, aún seguía sonrojada, sólo quería hacerle ver a Kana que era una percepción errada gracias al alcohol.

Kana encogió los hombros.

—Lo normal—sonrió—pero no lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta de lo que sientes por este chico—

—Shhh—Lucy intentó tapar la boca de su compañera—te va a oír—

—Lo dudo—

—Pero no siento nada por él—

—Te guuuusta—Kana dio en el clavo.

—Incluso tú ruedas la lengua más que Happy ¡¿Happy? —Lucy giró la cabeza lentamente hacia su izquierda y encontró al pequeño gato azul a su lado.

— ¡Aye! —

— ¡Rayos! Me olvidé por completo de Happy—

— ¡Lo sabía! A Lucy le guuuusta Natsu—gritó el pequeño gato.

Kana reía ante la situación.

Lucy tapó la boca de este.

—Sh, Natsu nos escuchará—

—No, Natsu ni siquiera quiere saber nada de nada cuando va en un transporte, así que él no oye ni ve nada—Dijo Kana mientras picaba las costillas de Natsu.

— ¡Dejen eso! —

—Calma Lucy, estoy segura que Natsu ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor—

La rubia se puso seria.

—No puedo creer que Laxus viva en un lugar tan apartado de la civilización, sin pertenecer a un gremio ¿Por qué lo hará? —

—Debe sentirse culpable por lo que pasó en el gremio, nos puso en peligro—

— ¿Crees que nos reciba? —

Kana encogió sus hombros

—Ni idea, pero espero que sí, no me gustaría hacer este viaje en vano, creo que Natsu piensa lo mismo, hablando de Natsu… ¿Ya se lo confesaste? —

— ¿Eh? ¿Con…fesarle? —

—Que te gusta, obvio—rió divertida al ver como Lucy se ponía nerviosa—él no dará el primer paso, es un poco tonto, pero creo que le gustas—

La rubia bajó su mirada.

—Lo dudo, creo que él siente algo por Virgo—

— ¿En serio? —

—Sí, siempre me pide que deje salir a Virgo ¿Por qué no pide a Loki o a Géminis? Siempre pide que ella salga—

— ¿Celos de tu espíritu estelar? —

—No, más bien tristeza—

—Es porque Natsu quería darte una sorpresa, pero la ocultó bajo tierra y olvidó en que parte la enterró y Virgo hace muy bien su trabajo excavando—contestó Happy, quien de inmediato se cubrió la boca al notar que acababa de arruinar la sorpresa de Natsu para Lucy.

— ¡Otra vez me olvidé del gato! —gritó Lucy demasiado sonrojada.

—Ya, ya, no es para tanto; bueno ya sabes para que quiere que le prestes a Virgo, ya puedes estar tranquila—

— ¡No estaba celosa! —

Dos horas después…

—No estoy celosa—decía Lucy, quien ya estaba muy cansada.

— ¡Natsu, ya llegamos a la estación! —gritó Happy al momento que el tren se detenía.

El cazador de dragones respiró hondo y se levantó muy animado.

— ¡Hora de ir por Laxus! —gritó el joven mago.

—La casa de Laxus queda por allá—señaló Lucy, quien llevaba un mapa dibujado por el maestro—es media hora caminando—

—Entonces, démonos prisa—agregó la morena.

Y los cuatro iniciaron el camino hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cabaña.

Natsu llamó a la puerta alegremente, en verdad deseaba volver a ver a Laxus para pedirle que peleara nuevamente.

Laxus abrió la puerta, llevaba puesta una capa negra, y su semblante seguía siendo tan duro como siempre.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —

—El abuelo quiere verte—dijo el mago de cabellos rosados.

—Ya no pertenezco a Fairy Tail—

— ¡¿No escuchaste? —gritó Kana, él siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas con esa actitud tan altanera. —El maestro necesita de tu ayuda en este momento, Gazille y Jubia están en proble…—

— ¿Así que es eso? —Interrumpió el rubio—Sabía que esos de Lord Phantom serían un problema tarde o temprano—

—No es eso Laxus, ellos dos tienen problemas y creo que tiene que ver contigo—intervino Lucy con la esperanza de convencerlo.

—No es mi problema—sonrió con sorna—A menos que una de ustedes dos se desnude para mí, entonces yo podría reconsiderarlo—se burló de las chicas, sabía que se molestarían y se largarían.

— ¡Si serás cab…!—Natsu estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Kana no se lo permitió.

— ¡Basta Natsu! El maestro dijo que le diéramos el recado y ya lo hicimos, ahora vámonos—ella se dio la media vuelta y tomó a los otros dos magos de la mano para sacarlos de allí—si tienes un poco de conciencia acudirás al llamado del maestro—dijo sin voltear a verlo.

—Se ve que llevas varías horas sin tomar alcohol Kana, estas de muy mal humor—se mofó de la maga, quien sólo frunció el ceño al escucharlo y continuó caminando.

Durante todo el camino, Natsu le reclamó a Kana que no le haya permitido traer a Laxus a la fuerza, ella sólo lo escuchó sin contestarle nada.

—Ya esta haciéndose tarde, deberíamos ir a comer, después iremos a buscar alojamiento; dale tiempo a que piense Natsu, tal vez cuando volvamos él acepte regresar con nosotros, sólo… dale tiempo—

Natsu lo medito por unos minutos.

—Comer, suena bien, tengo hambre—

—Lucy, tal vez deberías llevar a Natsu a ese lugar—Kana señaló un bonito y romántico restaurant—Happy ven conmigo, te llevaré a comer pescado fresquito y después nos vamos a descansar—

— ¡Aye! —

Kana y Happy se alejaron dejando a los dos jóvenes magos.

—Lucy—La llamó y ella lo miró directo a los ojos—espero que esta vez quieras comer algo—

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? —preguntó molesta.

—Porque últimamente te importa mucho la apariencia—el alejó su mirada de la de ella—Yo pienso que tú estas muy bien así como estas—

Lucy enrojeció y entendió que Natsu se preocupaba por ella, también recordó lo que Happy dijo en el tren y eso la hizo sonreír.

—Lucy, hoy te comerás esa rebanada de pastel, te compraré una igual a la que me comí sin tu permiso—

—No es necesario Natsu, no te la estoy cobrando—

—Pero anoche estabas muy molesta—

—Olvídalo Natsu, mejor comamos de una vez, ya esta oscureciendo y entonces ya no será comida, será cena, además deseo darme un buen baño e irme a dormir, ese viaje en tren fue demasiado largo—

—Dímelo a mí—sonrió divertido, luego sus ojos miraron directo a aquel restaurant, era pequeño y tranquilo, con un ambiente un tanto discreto e íntimo. —Vamos Lucy, se hace tarde—

Ella asintió y caminó al lado de su compañero, entraron al restaurante, la luz dentro de este era tenue, las pequeñas mesas estaban adornadas con pequeños arreglos florales y un par de velas encendidas le daban ese toque romántico.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro y Natsu no pudo evitar mirar la belleza del fuego reflejada en los ojos de Lucy, lo cual lo hizo enrojecer de una manera tan violenta que sentía como si el fuego recorriera sus mejillas, especialmente cuando ella no apartaba la mirada de él.

Lucy observó desconcertada el comportamiento de su compañero, parecía nervioso, era algo raro en él, pero sobre todo porque él estaba mirándola fijamente y de repente parecía rehuir al contacto visual.

Kana llevó a Happy a comprar un gran pescado y de pasó lo dejó en la posada para que no interviniera con aquellos dos, además que ella deseaba ir por un trago, por no decir que por un barril.

* * *

Ya era de noche, la luna llena se reflejaba sobre el tejado de aquella vieja cabaña y entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Laxus, quien estaba recostado dándole vueltas a la petición de sus ex compañeros del gremio. Extrañaba Fairy Tail, pero no se sentía digno de volver a este y enfrentar las caras de sus compañeros; cerró los ojos tratando de reconciliar el sueño, pero unos fuertes golpes en su puerta lo hicieron levantarse.

— ¡Laxus! —Era la voz de Kana— ¡Abre la maldita puerta de una vez! —

Laxus rodó los ojos con fastidio y volvió a recostarse, la ignoraría y tal vez así ella se cansaría y se largaría de una buena vez.

— ¡Abre de una vez o tiro la puerta! —

Él sabía que ella era capaz de hacerlo, así que se levantó molesto y abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

—Lárgate de aquí—la miró amenazante.

—No lo haré, te llevaré conmigo al gremio ¡Aunque deba llevarte cargado! —Ella empujó al mago para entrar a la cabaña, este solamente se hizo a un lado.

El mago guardó compostura por un segundo, pero después estalló en risas.

—Estas ebria, puedo olerte—se acercó peligrosamente a ella y le habló al oído—Tú no podrías cargarme, cuando ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie—

Kana apretó con fuerza sus puños, la ira estaba apoderándose de ella, pero debía ser paciente, de otra manera sólo lo arruinaría. La maga retrocedió y se topó con el muro, pero Laxus la siguió y colocó sus fuertes brazos sobre la pared, a la altura de la cabeza de la maga y la dejó acorralada.

Kana cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero los abrió sorpresivamente al escuchar a Laxus susurrándole al oído nuevamente.

—Ya te dije que lo pensaría si una de ustedes se desnuda para mi ¿Vas a ser tú? —observó como la mandíbula de la joven se tensaba, parecía que ella estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe, así que separó sus brazos del muro y le dejó libre, creyendo que eso sería suficiente para que lo dejara en paz, él sólo deseaba vivir en paz.

—Lo sabía—sonrió de medio lado y se giró dándole la espalda a Kana—vete ya—

El silencio reinó por un largo momento entre los dos magos, él ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que ella se había marchado, de repente algo suave golpeó su nuca y resbaló hasta sus manos, era tela, esa era la prenda de Kana, era la parte superior de su bikini.

Los ojos de Laxus se abrieron ampliamente, estaba confundido y volteó a verla, ella estaba inclinada bajando sus pantaloncillos, él se quedó boquiabierto observando como ella se reincorporaba y pateaba la prenda hasta sus pies, sus brazos cubrían su pecho, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y sus mejillas ruborizadas; Laxus se dio la vuelta nuevamente dirigiéndose hasta la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en medio de la cabaña.

Kana no podía ver nada, sólo escuchaba los pasos de su ex compañero, lo escuchó acercarse hasta ella, supo que ahora se encontraba enfrente, tal vez escudriñando su cuerpo desnudo, se sentía humillada, pero si esto era necesario para que regresara al gremio, bien, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

El joven mago sí la estaba observando detenidamente, pero sólo estudiaba los gestos que esta hacía, le sorprendía que ella hiciera esta clase de cosas, aunque podía ser sólo el efecto del vino, así que extendió la capa que tomó de la mesa y cubrió con delicadeza a la maga.

La morena sintió la suave tela rozando su espalda y de inmediato abrió sus ojos y miró a Laxus, él miraba hacia otro lado.

— ¿No era eso lo que querías? —

—Estás demasiado ebria—su tono de voz había cambiado, ya no era sarcástico ni agresivo.

—No, sólo tomé una botella, sabes que eso no es suficiente para emborracharme—

—Entonces…tú—

—Lo hago por el maestro—

—Ya veo—él comenzó a amarrar el lazo de la capa.

— ¿Esperabas algo diferente? —Tomó las manos de Laxus que aún estaban amarrando el lazo que estaba justo debajo de su barbilla.

—No ¿Y tú? —Preguntó sin mirarla a la cara.

Kana sonrió, nunca imaginó ver al arrogante Laxus huyendo de su mirada, dejó las manos de Laxus sobre aquel listón de tela y llevó las suyas hasta tomar la cara del varonil mago.

—Tal vez—ella sonrió al ver que el rubio por fin la miraba a la cara, parecía confundido y eso provocó que Kana se acercara más a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, haciendo que este se agachará un poco hasta quedar a su altura.

Laxus abrió los ojos ampliamente al sentir los brazos de la maga, eso realmente lo tomó por sorpresa, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven y lentamente se separó de ella.

—El maestro te necesita—Ella habló suavemente.

—No lo entiendes, fui desterrado—dijo con tristeza.

—Eso lo hablarás después con tu abuelo, ahora debemos irnos—ella evitaba la mirada del mago, estaba demasiado avergonzada.

—Salir ahora no es buena opción, los trenes salen hasta mañana—No pensaba salir de su cabaña a mitas de la noche.

—Entonces esperaremos hasta mañana, pero no me puedo ir de aquí, eres capaz de largarte—Eso no lo esperaba.

—Pero yo duermo en mi cama, tú duerme en donde quieras—Laxus no se distinguía por ser caballeroso, él era todo lo contrario, aunque había cambiado demasiado al ser desterrado del gremio, ahora era un poco humilde, pero sólo un poquito.

— ¿Dormir eh? Bien esas mantas se ven calientitas, —señaló las mantas que estaban sobre la cama del joven—me quedaré en el suelo, pero te advierto, no escaparás—amenazó—Soy capaz de no dormir en toda la noche, no te quitaré la vista de encima—

—No lo haré—sonrió burlón—por cierto…—ella volteó a verlo—tienes muy bonitas te…—sintió un puño contra su estómago, había cambiado, si, pero seguía siendo un hombre.

—No lo menciones Laxus—

Él sólo rió divertido al ver el puchero de la maga, nunca imaginó que ella se atreviera a hacer eso.

—Eres una maga demasiado débil—

—Tal vez, pero ¿Vendrás conmigo mañana? —

Laxus asintió en silencio.

—Entonces soy muy débil—dijo con sarcasmo.

Continuará…

¿Qué tal eh? Espero que le haya gustado aunque sea un poco y ojala que los personajes no hayan quedado tan oc.

Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios y de nuevo quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza.

Agradezco a los que leen estas locuras, pero tenía que sacarlas de mi cabecita, sino me volvería más loca de lo normal, jejeje, no es broma.

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Angelzk, Gabe Logan, AllySan, PtyWzly, sakuno, Selene-Moonlight, LalySempai, Slinky-pink, Kmikumicu, **pero en especial gracias** AllySan**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada deseo pedir una muy sincera disculpa por el retraso, apra ser honesta, no se me habìa ocurrido nada, así que he estado escribiendo a pedacitos, desbaratando y voviendo a hacerlo hasta que quedé conforme, la verdad la inspiración me abandona muy seguido ultimamente, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo 8:**

Lucy caminaba en silencio; sin pensar se dirigía hacia el lago que vio camino a la cabaña de Luxus ¿Por qué dirigía su andar hacia ese lugar? Ni ella misma lo sabía, tal parecía que sus pies tenían vida propia y se movían por si solos y es que estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos acerca de la plática que tuvo con Kana y Happy en el tren, que ni siquiera prestaba atención a los desvaríos que el chico de cabellos rosados decía, sólo deseaba preguntarle si era verdad lo que Happy dijo acerca de Virgo.

— ¿Aún deseas que invoque a Virgo para ti, Natsu? —

El aludido la miró confundido, se preguntó qué tenía que ver Virgo con lo que estaba platicando acerca del pescado asado con sus propias llamas.

—Dime ¿Aún quieres que la invoque? —

— ¿Uh? ¿Y para qué querría yo eso? —Preguntó con inocencia—No hay nada que cavar por el momento y ahora no…—Natsu guardó silencio por un momento— ¿Le vas a pedir que me castigue? Porque ya te dije que pagaría tu pastel y…—

Lucy sonrió complacida, pensó que debía confiar un poco más en su compañero, Natsu lo merecía más que nadie.

— ¡Qué tonta soy! Debo dejar de sentir celos de Virgo…Y de Wendy…y de Erza…de Lisana…un momento ¿Celos? ¡No! Yo no estoy celosa, él es… ¡Natsu! —se reprendió ella misma.

El dragón slayer la observó detenidamente, los gestos y sonidos que hacía Lucy le llamaban demasiado la atención, por un momento creyó que la cena en ese costoso y raro lugar le había hecho daño, también pudo percatarse, gracias a la luz del farol de la esquina, que el blanco y pálido rostro de la joven se volvía cada vez más, de color carmesí, tal vez ella sí estaba enferma, tal parecía que tenía una fiebre muy alta.

Lucy salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió la mano de Natsu sobre su frente.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Estas ardiendo! —sintió el ardor del rostro de la rubia—No te preocupes, el abuelo me enseñó un remedio contra la fiebre—se apresuró a decir.

— ¿Eh? No es nada Natsu, yo estoy…—El joven mago tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y con su mejilla tocó la de ella para medir nuevamente la temperatura; ella enrojeció aún más, estaba en brazos de Natsu y no estaba siendo rescatada precisamente, esto era un poco más intimo.

— ¡Déjamelo a mi Lucy! Debo bajar la fiebre—

El muchacho la miró preocupado y ella sonrió con dulzura al ver aquella expresión.

—Lo siento Lucy, pero es el único remedio que conozco—

Ella lo miró contrariada y de repente Natsu comenzó a correr desenfrenado.

— ¡Natsu! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡No estoy enferma!—

Y de repente sólo se escuchó un estruendoso chapoteó, Nastu se había lanzado al helado lago con Lucy en brazos.

—El agua fría bajará la fiebre—dijo Natsu en cuanto salió a la superficie.

Lucy tosió varias veces y se soltó molesta del agarre del muchacho.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Si no estaba enferma, ahora lo estaré por tu culpa!—la rubia se paró mientras le gritaba enfurecida, mas Natsu no le contestaba, sino todo lo contrario, él estaba mirando fijamente a los pechos de la chica. — ¡¿Qué demonios estas viendo? —preguntó molesta.

Él estaba demasiado concentrado hasta que los gritos de Lucy llamarón su atención.

—Esas bolitas que sobresalen de tus pechos—señaló los pezones erectos de la rubia, ya que estos estaban así debido al agua fría y a que la blusa de la joven se pegaba en ellos.

Una mano se estrelló contra la mejilla del muchacho y la maga caminó apresurada para alejarse de este, pues además de sentirse avergonzada, se sentía demasiado molesta con el joven e inexperto mago.

Lucy caminaba mucho más aprisa de lo acostumbrado, Natsu apenas si le seguía el paso mientras se preguntaba que fue lo que hizo para molestar tanto a la maga estelar. La joven abrió la puerta de su habitación y el joven mago aún continuaba detrás de ella, pero poco le importó a la rubia, pues le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz con aquella puerta.

—Debe ser la fiebre—se dijo a si mismo.

La chica se quitó la ropa mojada y con su mente comenzó a repasar lo sucedido minutos atrás, fue entonces que tomó todo con gracia.

—Él sólo es un niño grandote—sonrió.

— ¡Aye! —se escuchó un suave grito proveniente de su cama.

— ¿Happy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En dónde esta Kana? —

Happy bostezó y se frotó los ojitos.

—Salió, dijo que tenía una cita y que no te dijera nada, hasta me compró un gran pescado—señaló los restos de aquel suculento banquete.

—Es extraño…—entonces Lucy sonrió pensando que su compañera había encontrado a algún muchacho con quien pasar la velada. —Es mejor que vayas con Natsu, además deseo dormirme ya—

—Aye—respondió el pequeño gato y con pereza estiró sus alas y salió de la habitación cuando Lucy muy amablemente le abrió la puerta, lo bueno para él era que su habitación estaba justo al lado.

* * *

Levy no había podido dormir la noche anterior cuando Gazille decidió marcharse, pues para las preguntas que tenía en su mente, solamente él sabía las respuestas y temía que nunca pudiera contestarlas.

—Tal vez…Lily…cuando vuelva de su viaje—ella tenía la esperanza de que aquel gato negro le ayudara, pero debía esperar y no sabía cuanto tiempo, pero creía que era el único que podía hacerlo, pues el dragón de metal estimaba a su gato mágico.

—No puedo… no puedo esperar, tengo que verlo, quiero saber ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos abandonó? —

—No te abandonó Levy—

— ¿Erza? —se sroprendió de verla.

—Llamé a la puerta y no contestaste—

—No importa, pasa—Levy ni siquiera se levantó de su lugar para recibir a su compañera— ¿Sabes algo que yo no? —

—No, pero ¿Notaste algo extraño cuando nos encontramos con Gazille? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

—Sí, no quiso atacarnos, pude darme cuenta—

—Es cierto—

—De otra manera lo hubiera hecho—

—El maestro dice que debemos darle tiempo, no debemos intervenir aún, debes confiar en nuestro compañero—

— ¿Por qué me dices esto a mi? —

—Porque te vi demasiado afectada, además todos nos hemos dado cuenta de cómo lo miras, te gusta Gazille y si no me equivoco, ustedes son más que simples nakamas—

Levy enrojeció.

—Lo que imaginé, te has tardado en reconocerlo—

—Yo…—

—Si no deseas contármelo no te presionaré, pero si quiero preguntarte ¿Pasó algo extraño anoche? —

— ¿Anoche? —ella enrojeció aún más.

Erza adivinó que Levy había mal interpretado su pregunta.

—Me refiero a que si él actuaba extraño, vamos Levy, te vieron salir con él anoche, no es ninguna novedad, te pregunto a ti, porque el maestro y Mirajane, no han querido decirnos nada—

—Sólo que mi vela mágica se apagó—

—Eso sí es extraño—Meditó Erza.

—Y él llegó, parecía que buscaba a alguien, estaba preocupado, como si supiera de quien se trataba—

—Eso quiere decir que alguien estuvo aquí anoche, pero ¿Quién? —

— ¿Planeas algo? —Levy preguntó esperanzada.

Erza se levantó y con mirada fría le respondió.

—No, fue su decisión, no podemos hacer nada—

—Pero…—

—Pudo pedir ayuda, pero no lo hizo, sólo podemos esperar las órdenes del maestro—Salió del apartamento dejando sola a la maga de cabello azul.

* * *

Por otro lado Gray estaba en la misma situación de Levy, se preguntaba la razón por la cual Jubia había dejado el gremio.

— ¿Es por sus bragas?...no, estaba muy molesta, pero no para tanto, además ¿Por qué con Gazille? Siempre están juntos, se llevan bien, pero… no, no creo que haya algo entre esos dos ¿O si? Pero ¡Huyeron juntos! No… no, si ellos hubieran querido una relación la hubieran tenido, no hay necesidad de huir ¡Rayos! Sólo pienso tonterías ¡Ella esta en peligro! Lo sé, de otra manera no me sentiría de esta forma—Gray no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama, sin embargo no le quedaba otra opción que esperar, en otra situación se hubiera lanzado a rescatar a un compañero, pero esta vez debía esperar, no quería poner a la maga de agua en peligro. —Tal vez en cuanto Natsu llegue... —

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas, el tiempo era esencial, nadie quería perder la pista del dragón slayer de metal, ni de la maga de agua, así que Levy fue la primera en llegar a aquel sitio en donde entablaron charla por última vez con Gazille; sólo estaba vigilando, analizando el terreno, no quería pasar más allá del límite en donde estaba segura, sólo observaría y esperaría una oportunidad para hacer algo, sin embargo, no quería que Gazille fuera su enemigo en una batalla, ella no era rival para él, aún no se olvidaba de la paliza que este le dio a ella y a su equipo, por esa misma razón fue ella sola, no volvería a arriesgar a sus amigos, poco le importó su temor a la oscuridad. Un ruido en los arbustos llamó su atención, eran Droy y Jet quienes salían de entre las plantas, tal parecía una burla, ella que se escabulló entre las sombras para no poner en peligro a sus amigos y ellos aparecían frente a ella con cara de preocupación.

—Levy—la llamó en voz baja el mago Droy—no debes estar aquí—

—Lo siento, no podía dormir y vine para vigilar… sólo por si acaso se movían de aquí—habló con timidez.

—El maestro dijo que tuviéramos paciencia, te recuerdo que es el maestro José quien esta allí—Jet señaló hacia el supuesto escondite de Phantom Lord.

—Lo sé, lo sé, yo sólo observaba—habló en voz baja—yo sola no puedo hacer nada, soy tan pequeña y débil—se lamentó de su condición física. —Ni siquiera tengo magia para atacar, desearía en este momento ser como Erza o como Lucy, pero no… ¡Yo sólo puedo observar! —

— ¿De qué te lamentas? —Interrumpió Gray que apenas llegaba, aunque alcanzó a escuchar lo último que había dicho la maga de cabello azul— ¿Acaso no confías en nuestro maestro? Debes tener paciencia, ninguno de nosotros puede hace nada en este instante, sólo podemos observar, por lo que sé, el maestro José aún no sabe que hemos dado con ellos, retirémonos antes de que sea tarde—

Levy miró extrañada a Gray ¿Desde cuando él se retiraba sin luchar?.

—No podemos nosotros cuatro contra Gazille, mucho menos si nos ataca junto con su maestro; necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible y una buena estrategia, sé que el abuelo ya esta en eso, él nunca abandona a los de su gremio—

—Pero ellos nos abandonaron ¿Crees que el maestro piense en rescatarlos? —Preguntó Levy con Preocupación.

—No lo creo, lo sé, si no ¿Por qué nos envió a hacer un reconocimiento? Vamos Levy, tus emociones están nublando tu juicio ¿No crees que hay algo raro en la forma en que se fueron? —Le reprendió el mago de hielo.

La joven suspiró aliviada, los otros dos magos sólo miraron a diferentes direcciones evitando que sus compañeros se enteraran de que sabían más de lo que habían dicho, sin embargo Makarov les pidió que guardaran silencio y con justa razón, pues él sabía de antemano que sus chicos eran tan impetuosos que se lanzarían a la batalla sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Sí, eso creo. Creo que tanto Gazille como Jubia salieron de aquí amenazados y que debemos ayudarlos—Dijo Levy con decisión.

—Si quieren ayudarlos entonces esperen—Intervino Jet— ¿No crees que están desconfiando también de ellos al no tener paciencia? Ellos son buenos magos y tal vez están esperando ayuda, pero saben que aún no es el momento ¿Acaso no notaron que Gazille nos echó de aquí para protegernos? Tal vez si intervenimos en este momento sólo estorbaremos—

Levy y Gray meditaron las palabras de su compañero.

—Ahora regresemos, antes de que salga el sol y nos descubran, no metamos en más problemas a esos dos—Pidió seriamente Gray—En cuanto Natsu regrese, el maestro nos dirá si podemos intervenir o no—

—Por lo que veo no queda otra más que esperar—comentó Levy con desgano.

—Vámonos ya—sugirió el que moldea el hielo.

* * *

Lucy abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Kana no había llegado en toda la noche, se vistió aprisa y salió de su habitación para ir a la de Natsu, quien aún dormía plácidamente hasta que los fuertes golpes en la puerta lo despertaron. El de cabello rosado abrió la puerta con pereza mientras restregaba sus somnolientos ojos y vio a la rubia frente a él, con un semblante que aún no comprendía.

—Lucy ¿Aún te sientes mal? —preguntó preocupado, él todavía tenía la creencia de que ella estaba enferma.

—No, Natsu, es Kana—

— ¿La contagiaste y ahora ella tiene fiebre? —

—No, ella no ha llegado desde ayer y estoy preocupada—

Natsu se quedó pensativo por largo rato.

— ¿Habrá alguna taberna por aquí? —

— ¿Crees que aún se esta embriagando? —

—Es natural en ella—

—No, algo me dice que no es así; puedes seguir su rastro, vayamos a buscarla Natsu—

—Ella dijo que tenía una cita—intervino Happy al ver la angustia de Lucy.

—Creo que Kana no nos dejaría en estos momentos para ir a una cita, dos de nuestros compañeros están en peligro—contestó Lucy.

Entonces Natsu se preocupó también y comenzó a olfatear el rastro de Kana y su preocupación fue en aumento al ver a donde este lo llevaba.

— ¡Laxus! —exclamó el de cabello rosado.

— ¿Crees que ella…?—Lucy no quiso sacar conclusiones.

— ¡Vamos rápido! Kana no es rival para él—Y Natsu comenzó a correr, Lucy y Happy iban detrás.

Happy desplegó sus alas, tomó a Lucy con sus patitas y comenzó a volar, pronto le dieron alcance a Natsu, quien ya estaba entrando a la casa.

— ¡Kana! —Gritó preocupado.

— ¿Esta bien? — Preguntó Lucy al verla tirada medio inconsciente sobre la cama y cubierta con la capa de Laxus.

—Eh…Lucy—La pequeña voz del gato llamó la atención de la rubia—ella esta ebria—

La rubia golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano e imaginando las locuras de esos dos, comenzó a enrojecer.

—Esos dos durmieron juntos—dijo para ella misma.

Natsu escuchó lo que ella había dicho.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Erza dormía conmigo y con Gray cuando éramos niños—

La maga miró asombrada la inocencia de aquel muchacho, era mejor no entrar en detalles. Caminó lentamente y movió varias veces a Kana para despertarla, quien sólo gruño molesta.

—Vamos, despierta ya—Exigió Lucy.

—Laxus ya no se encuentra aquí, se ha marchado—aseguró Natsu mientras olfateaba el lugar.

Kana se levantó de un brinco al escuchar a Natsu y gritó molesta.

— ¿Se largó? ¡Maldito! Después de lo que hice por él—

Lucy enrojeció aún más.

— ¿Pues qué hiciste? —

Kana pudo entender lo que su compañera pensaba.

—No es lo que te imaginas—dijo seria.

—No imagino nada—mintió.

—No tiene caso que sigamos aquí, regresemos al gremio—ordenó Kana, mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

—El viejo dijo que lo lleváramos—intervino el mago.

— ¿Lo ves por aquí? Nos necesitan en el gremio, me preocupa Jubia—

—Será mejor que lo hagamos Natsu—Lucy secundó a Kana.

—Hagámoslo entonces—Y los magos emprendieron el regreso a Magnolia.

Ya en el tren y con Natsu inconsciente ambas chicas comenzaron a platicar.

— ¿Sucedió algo entre tú y Laxus? —Lucy se moría de la curiosidad.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que no me acuerdo de nada? Creo que bebí de más—contestó la morena sin preocupación alguna.

—Pero… ¿Te gusta él? —

— ¿Quién? ¿Laxus? No, nunca me ha agradado y menos después de lo que le hizo al gremio—

—Pero dormiste con él—

—Fue sólo para vigilarlo—

Lucy rodó los ojos.

—No me digas—

—Dime ¿Cómo te fue anoche con Natsu? —Kana cambió de tema.

Lucy bajó la mirada y recordó molesta el baño helado que le había dado Natsu.

—No muy bien—

—Ya veo, es muy tonto ¿Eh? —

—Algo así—

—Creo que debes ser tú la que se le adelante o te quedarás esperando—

— ¿Tú crees? Eso sería muy atrevido—

— ¿Y qué? Te gustaría que otra se te adelante y esa otra tiene nombre, digo, yo también estimo a Lissana, pero mis cartas dicen que eres tú la indicada— comenzó a tirar sus cartas—sí, aquí esta, eres tú la indicada para él, pero nada esta escrito y todo pude cambiar ¿Dejarás que te lo ganen? —

—Yo… a mi no me gusta Natsu…—intentó negarlo.

—Eso no dicen mis cartas—canturreó la morena.

De repente el tren se detuvo. Por fin habían llegado a Magnolia.

Natsu saltó feliz de que su tortura había terminado y salió corriendo del tren.

—Vayamos con el maestro—dijo Lucy sintiéndose algo derrotada al igual que los otros tres.

Los tres magos y Happy entraron al despacho del maestro Makarov para informarle acerca de la misión, pero en cuanto Natsu detectó aquel aroma echó a correr sin decirles nada a sus compañeras, quienes lo siguieron; el dragón slayer abrió la puerta violentamente y allí se encontraba él, Laxus estaba con el abuelo.

—Por fin llegan—

Kana sintió que su sangre cayó rápidamente desde su cabeza hasta sus pies y de regreso se agolpó en sus mejillas.

Laxus sólo los miró con indiferencia y pudo notar que Kana llevaba su capa en los brazos, sin embargo no dijo nada.

—Muchachos, vayan a comer y a descansar, después hablaremos, primero quiero hablar con mi nieto—

Lucy agarró a Natsu de un brazo y lo llevó casi a rastras fuera de la oficina, Kana simplemente no emitió sonido alguno y caminó justo detrás de sus compañeros, pero antes de salir de la oficina miró furtivamente a Laxus, quien sonrió socarronamente.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, antes de despedirme quiero pedir de nuevo una disculpa y agradecerle a las personas que leyeron este fic y agradecer sus comentarios y ellos son:

**Gabe Logan, Angelzk, AllySan, KmiKumicu, vetagiXD, jowii, Lluvia-chan.** Les mando un beso a todos ellos y en especial gracias…**AllyS**an.

Prometo que no tardaré tanto, máximo 15 días en escribirlo, por lo que tomen en revisarlo y corregirlo.

Bueno, me despido y nos leemos pronto...lo prometo.


End file.
